


Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patch comes over to see Tom, Jerry, and Robyn at the Starling house. It seems to be an ordinary day so far until Robyn organizes the bookshelf and sees her childhood favorite story of Robin Hood, which includes a magic spell to take them all onto a new adventure with the famed fable hero and his Merry Men along with a partner he calls his... Merry Mouse?





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus and Patch were hanging out in the park and watching the sunset before they would go back home for dinner after playing for a while like a real boy and his dog normally would which was also good for exercise with the two since they didn't have any missions of their own to take care of and decided to spend the day doing what they liked best.

"So, what're you gonna do tomorrow?" Atticus asked.

"I think I should go see Tom, Jerry, and Robyn." Patch replied.

"That sounds nice." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah," Patch smiled back. "This was a great day too. I'm glad I found time away from the Pound Puppies to hang out with you."

"I'm glad too." Atticus smiled back.

The man who owned the bulldog Spike and his puppy, Tyke, were soon going for a walk in the park.

"Those two better not try anything." Patch glared at Spike and Tyke, especially since they usually bullied Tom, more so when the cat was weak and defenseless before getting an upgrade in strength.

"I'm sure they will." Atticus told him.

Patch nodded firmly as he didn't like it whenever Spike and Tyke would bully Tom and Jerry, but especially Tom whenever the cat didn't do anything wrong.

"Let's have one more go..." Atticus suggested, bringing out the Frisbee.

"All right... One more..." Patch nodded before stretching.

"Alright, and fetch!" Atticus smiled as he threw the Frisbee.

Patch smiled back out of excitement and soon ran off, jumping up to catch the Frisbee in his mouth, and where he caught it successfully.

"Good boy, Patch!" Atticus beamed.

Patch smiled as he soon walked off. Tyke seemed to watch Atticus and Patch as he hung out with his father and their owner who was an adult man. Atticus soon walked Patch over to Tom, Jerry, and Robyn's house.

"Thanks for the fun, Atticus," Patch smiled. "That was the best time I've had with you."

"Well, I think you earned it after we've both been so busy lately." Atticus smiled back.

"Yes, we have." Patch nodded.

After a while, they soon came up to the Starling residence which always looked so amazing each time they visited. Robyn was organizing the books on the bookshelf with her father since they were a bit misplaced.

"Robin Hood..." Mr. Starling chuckled once he found one book that stood out. "I must've read this to you a thousand times when you were little, Robyn."

A slip of paper seemed to stick out of the book. The doorbell soon rang.

"That must be Atticus, excuse me." Mr. Starling smiled to his daughter, letting her look at the book.

Robyn smiled as she took it and sat down with Tom and Jerry to look at her childhood favorite story. "I used to love this story when I was a little girl," she then told her new pets. "Daddy read it to me a lot before I'd go to sleep."

"Did it always have that slip of paper sticking out?" Jerry asked while pointing to the slip of paper sticking out of the book.

"Hm?" Robyn asked, soon seeing that and flipped to the page that the paper came from.

"Must be an old love note or something from the last person who had this book." Tom crossed his arms with a smirk.

Mr. Starling and Patch were soon seen coming in the room. Robyn took a look at the paper with Tom and Jerry before looking up.

"You have a visitor." Mr. Starling chuckled to his daughter.

"Hey." Patch smiled at the trio.

"Oh! Patch! Hello." Robyn smiled back, petting him.

Patch smiled, loving the petting and comforting. "Oh, you'd be great with a pet dog."

"I think a cat and a mouse are plenty for right now." Robyn giggled to him.

"Fair enough." Patch smirked playfully.

"Robyn found some paper in the book." Tom said to Patch.

"Really? Let me see that." Patch replied.

Robyn soon held out the paper for the Dalmatian to take a look at.

And where Patch saw it was a spell. "Appears to be a magic spell." he then said.

"Magic again?!" Tom complained. "Aw, come on! What is with this house and magic?!"

"Robyn's Uncle Chip was a wizard, remember? And so was her mother." Jerry reminded him.

"This must have been left from her or your Uncle Chip or Drell's at it again." Patch told Robyn.

"I'm not sure myself," Robyn shrugged. "I just know that when I was really little, my dad would read this book to me all the time."

"Maybe we should test it out." Patch smirked.

"Let's not and say we did." Tom mumbled.

Unfortunately, no one listened to Tom.

"Right, guys?" The cat asked nervously.

"Seems to be a spell revolving around fairy tales..." Robyn commented. "A Fairy Tale land... Sounds like Daddy's old friends' theme park."

"Your father has friends who own a theme park?" Jerry asked curiously.

"They call it Storybook Town," Robyn explained. "I think that's another story for another time though, but this spell seems to bring up fairy tales. Is Robin Hood a fairy tale?"

"I think it is in a way." Patch nodded.

"Uh, hello?" Tom spoke up, trying to get their attention.

"Should we try it out?" Robyn asked Jerry and Patch.

"As a familiar, I can't resist the calling of a spell," Patch replied. "Must be a thing... I dunno, Salem DID used to be a warlock, so he gets excited whenever he can use magic spells in his own time."

"Let's do it." Jerry smiled.

"Guys?!" Tom yelped.

"Should I do it?" Robyn smiled curiously.

"Yes!" Patch and Jerry cheered.

"Oh, boy, this is going to involve an adventure." Tom sighed.

"Yep!" Patch and Jerry told him.

"All right, I will, but first..." Robyn said, holding her stomach suddenly.

They soon came into the kitchen to have some quick snacks as Robyn suddenly felt hungry which made Tom and Jerry also feel hungry. They soon had a quick snack.

"I don't think we need another adventure so soon," Tom said nervously. "I mean, uh, we just got home from one, didn't we?"

"Nope." Jerry shook his head.

"Come on, guys, be pals, can't we just-" Tom began until Jerry shoved a fish in his mouth.

"Here, Tom, have a snack!" Jerry smiled.

"Ready to read the spell?" Patch asked Robyn.

"No!" Tom replied.

"I think so." Robyn replied after she finished a sandwich she made for herself.

"Great." Tom groaned.

After they were finished with their snacks, it was time for the spell. Tom bit his paw a bit nervously.

"Why're you being such a scaredy cat?" Jerry smirked.

"I'm not!" Tom said. "I'm just... Uh... Worried for Robyn?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Robyn smiled.

"Yeah... But... But... But..." Tom stammered.

"'To learn deeply, music takes scales, Fighting takes muscle and heart, Adventure takes part, Straight into Fairy Tales'." Robyn read the spell aloud anyway.

The book soon glowed and sucked in the group.

"Oh, boy, here we go again!" Tom cried out as they were taken for a ride.

"Awesome!" Jerry beamed. "Adventure!"

"Wahoo!" Robyn cheered.

The book soon closed as soon as they were all sucked in, taking them into a fairy tale world, sort of like Ever After High's environment before showing the opening page of the fable of Robin Hood.

In the days of olde, when knights were bold, good King Richard the Lionheart ruled all of England. But, while this beloved king was off fighting foreign lands, his wicked brother, Prince John, seized the throne, and used his power to tax innocent folks to near starvation. His cruel henchman, the Sheriff of Nottingham, enforced this tyranny through might and cruelty. Poor England, it suffered so. The people so desperately needed a hero...


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn, Tom, Jerry, and Patch soon appear in a forest.

"Did it work?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure it did," Robyn said, wearing different clothes to fit the time period. "This must be Sherwood Forest."

"Seems like it to me." Jerry said.

A horse carriage soon ran by.

"Look out!" Tom told them and they soon went to hide away.

The horse carriage soon passed them, luckily not running them over.

"That was close." Robyn sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Jerry agreed. 

The horse carriage soon kept driving off as someone seemed to follow the driver from within the trees.

"Should we follow?" Robyn asked.

"I dunno what else we can do." Patch shrugged.

Robyn, Patch, and Jerry then went to follow after.

"Sure... Why not...?" Tom sighed before running after them.

"Wait, just in case there are a cat and mouse that look just like you two..." Patch said before using his magic to change Tom and Jerry's appearances.

Tom and Jerry looked to each other as they seemed to switch colors.

"After the adventures we've had, it wouldn't surprise me." Patch smirked to them.

"Fair enough." Tom and Jerry nodded.

They then continued to follow after the horse carriage. Someone soon swung out on a vine, cutting the horse reigns with his own sword, making the horse run free while the carriage soon slowed down.

"Don't move a muscle, friend," The man chuckled to himself, bringing out his sword, bravely. "Here now, I'd say that was a job well done."

"Is that Robin Hood?" Robyn whispered.

"Wow..." Patch smiled once he saw the man in action.

A mouse soon hopped out of the man's shirt pocket.

"Another mouse?" Jerry asked. "But it can't be... I thought Robin Hood was a fictional character?"

"I guess there must've been a real Robin Hood." Tom said.

"I didn't think he was real either, guys." Robyn said to the others.

"I mean, I've met a Sparrow Hood from Ever After High." Patch said.

"Sparrow Hood?" The others asked.

"Well, he was supposed to be the son of Robin Hood, but Ever After High is like Monster High, but in EAH, the students are descendants of fairy tale figures instead of famous monsters like in movies." Patch explained.

"Whoa." Tom and Jerry smiled.

"Man, Tom and Jerry, your family trees go back a long way." Patch chuckled to the cat and mouse, recalling their other adventures where they met other cats and mice who turned out to be the ancestors of the duo.

"I wonder if Atticus, Cherry, and Mo would have ancestors around here?" Robyn replied. 

"Hmm... Hard to say for right now." Patch said to her, in thought.

"What have we here?" Robin smirked, kicking over a barrel top to see treasures inside of it before shaking his head. "Ah, gold. All this... Taxed from the poor so that the rich can get richer. It simply will not do."

Jerry's ancestor agreed with Robin.

"Treasures..." A boy who looked a lot like Atticus poked his head out from the bushes.

Robin soon gestured for him to come out and see for himself. The boy who looked like Atticus soon came out of the bushes to see the treasure for himself. Patch did a bit of a double take.

"Ooh... Gold..." The boy smiled to Robin and Jerry's ancestor.

"Oh, yes, it is," A man's voice chuckled, showing a sinister looking black-haired man. "The famous Robin Hood caught in my little trap. How pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you, Sheriff of Nothingham." Robin chuckled to the man. 

"Ha! Nice one, Robin." Atticus's ancestor laughed.

"That boy..." Patch muttered.

"Why thank you, Archimedes." Robin replied.

Jerry's ancestor seemed to laugh along with them.

"It's Nottingham," The Sheriff told them. "And you are my prisoners." 

"I think not." Archimedes smirked.

"Oh, is that a fact?" Robin added, stomping his foot on the barrel lid, crushing a paw underneath it.

Tom winced as he heard pained yowls which must've been HIS ancestor as Jerry's ancestor soon sat on Robin's shoulder.

"Yes, it is a fact!" A girl who looked like Cherry grinned maliciously as she came out from beside the Sheriff. 

"You there, driver," The Sheriff ordered. "Seize him." 

The driver simply pointed to himself innocently.

"Yes, you!" Cherry's ancestor glared.

"No way..." Patch whispered, seeing Cherry's ancestor.

"Grab Robin Hood and that brat!" The Sheriff demanded to the driver. 

"I'm afraid he won't be doing that," Robin smirked, removing the cloak on the driver, showing a very large man who crossed his arms at the Sheriff and Cherry's ancestor. "He's actually one of my men, Little John."

"Impossible!" Cherry's ancestor snapped.

"He hijacked your wagon about, what...?" Robin smirked.

"Ooh, five miles back." Little John replied. 

'How is this possible?' Patch thought to himself.

"Oh, whatever, it's still three to 10." Cherry's ancestor huffed.

Jerry then gestured to himself.

"Fine... Three and 1/16th." Cherry's ancestor rolled her eyes.

"I'd say more like 10 to 50." Robin told her, showing many men with bows and arrows surrounding them.

"...Oh, crumbs..." Cherry's ancestor grumbled, seeing all of them.

"Thanks to a wee bird, or, rather, a tiny mouse, I knew you were planning a little trap for me so I planned a little trap for you." Robin told her and the Sheriff. 

"Crumbs..." Cherry's ancestor groaned.

"So nice of you to use real gold as bait, my lord." One of the Merry Men smiled.

"Tie them up." Robin told the Merry Men.

Jerry's ancestor soon got ready to help.

"Not you, Jerry," Robin told the mouse with an amused smile. "Let the men do that. You, Archimedes, and Little John can help me roll these barrels of gold back home. Perfect job for your tiny little feet." 

Jerry's ancestor pouted at that mention of his tiny feet. Cherry's ancestor stuck out her tongue at Atticus's ancestor.

"Poor loser." Archimedes smirked at her. 

"Orphan." Cherry's ancestor smirked.

Patch glared a bit from that as that was just cruel. Cherry's ancestor blew a raspberry to him. Archimedes felt stung inside, but tried not to let that bother him as he came to help Jerry and Little John with the gold. As Archimedes helped Jerry and Little John with the barrels, he could feel one of the barrels had something different inside.

"This one's for you, little buddies." Little John smiled to the mouse and orphan boy.

"Wow! Thanks, Little John." Archimedes beamed.

"Of course." Little John smiled, ruffling up his hair before leaving with Robin.

"Thanks again, Sheriff." Robin called out with a laugh as the bad guys got tied up.

"Gee, Lacina, is it?" Archimedes smirked to Cherry's ancestor. "I'd help ya out, you look a little tied up, but I gotta go for the gold." 

Lacina began to glare at Archimedes as she was tied up.

"Oh, I hate you, Robin Hood!" The Sheriff hissed.

"Come on, buddy, let's go before we get left behind." Archimedes told Jerry's ancestor.

The mouse nodded and began to roll down on the barrel before hitting a rock which steered him the wrong way as Robin Hood and Little John went the wrong way.

"Wait! You're going the wrong way!" Robyn cried out, running after the poor mouse.

The future group soon went after Jerry's ancestor.

"Jerry!" Archimedes cried out as he chased after the mouse. 

They soon ended up rolling down a hill and ended up in the river below the hill they rolled down. Archimedes came out of the water along with Patch, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn while Jerry's ancestor kept going with the barrel.

"Can this get any worse?" Tom complained.

Jerry's ancestor made it out of the water, but continued to roll on the barrel, going down another hill.

"Hey! Jerry! Come back!" Archimedes cried out as he got out, then saw he had some company. "Huh? Where'd you guys come from?"

"Uh...." Patch said, unsure what to say.

"Um... Hi." Robyn said.

"Who are you?" Archimedes asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Erm... Uh..." Robyn paused. "We're new around here. What're YOU doing here?"

"Well... I was trying to help Robin Hood and Little John," Archimedes replied. "Just like I always have since I ran away from the orphanage."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but your mouse friend is still going down that hill while running on that barrel." Tom spoke up.

"I know!" Archimedes told them. "You all better not be with the Sheriff of Nottingham or when I get back, I'm gonna pound ya with Little John!"

The others felt scared from that as the boy soon ran off to go help Jerry's ancestor.

"I guess Atticus and Cherry have ancestors here... Who's next, Mo?" Patch commented.

"We'll worry about that later; right now, we better stop that barrel." Robyn said as she ran on ahead.

Tom soon let out a groan as he followed after her along with Jerry and Patch.

"Hang on, Merry Mouse, I'm coming!" Archimedes cried out as he ran as fast as he could.

Eventually, Jerry's ancestor ended up in the air, still on top of the barrel and out came Tom's ancestor with a sword in a Nottingham uniform, looking eager to kill the mouse until he soon noticed how high up they were and went back to hide in the barrel.

"Yep, that's my ancestor alright." Tom sighed as he saw how his ancestor handled his situation.

"Nice family ya got there," Jerry smirked. "Luckily my family is amazing and smart."

"Uncle Pecos?!" Tom replied as a complaint about one of Jerry's relatives.

"Okay, except for him." Jerry admitted.

"Those times with Tuffy?!" Tom continued.

"Okay, that's enough." Jerry said.

"Your mother?!" Tom kept going anyway.

"Okay, okay, so not all my family is amazing and smart." Jerry admitted.

Tom chuckled to himself in victory.

"Oh, Tom." Patch and Robyn rolled their eyes from that.

Eventually, Archimedes kept on chasing after Jerry's ancestor and the barrel until they ended up in a tree-house, but not like the kind that kids would play in.

"Whoa, that is an impressive tree-house." Jerry smiled.

"Looks like a hideout." Patch added before sniffing the air and smiled as something smelled very delicious.

Someone was soon cooking a roast pig over a fire and tossed an apple to a bulldog puppy who happy caught it and put it in the pig's mouth.

"Oh, it's a rough life just trying to get by~," One of the men began to sing, playing a lute like a singing minstrel. "The tax man comes and bleeds you dry~"

Patch was seen looking to see the pig was what he smelled. The smell made his stomach growl a bit as it smelled very good.

"No matter how much you give, It's never enough~" Little John sang as he emptied a barrel of gold into their box.

"If you say you've nothing left~," Friar Tuck sang. "He'll say...~"

"That's tough~" Archimedes sang as he caught up with them.

Patch soon started to sneak his way towards the roasted pig. The bulldog puppy soon whined at him.

"Tyke?" Patch blinked since this puppy looked like the bulldog puppy from back home.

The bulldog puppy began to sniff Patch to make sure he wasn't an enemy. Patch laughed as that tickled a little bit.

"...Friend?" The puppy asked.

"Um... Yeah, sure..." Patch smiled. "Friend!"

"Yay!" The puppy cheered.

Patch's stomach soon started to growl, telling him he was hungry. The Dalmatian then grinned bashfully.

"Hmm... You must be hungry," The puppy said. "I know I am."

"Thanks...?" Patch said, gesturing for him to say his name then.

"My name's Tyke." The puppy told him.

"Nice to meet you, Tyke." Patch smiled.

"What's your name?" Tyke asked.

"Patch."

"Patch... Cool!" Tyke smiled since Patch was a dog around his age. "You wanna play?"

"Sure, maybe playing will get my mind off my hunger." Patch said.

Tyke and Patch soon ran off together as the Merry Men sang their little song about themselves. Robyn, Tom, and Jerry poked their heads out as Robin Hood joined his band of Merry Men as they collected gold to donate to the poor after robbing from the rich, and where they soon saw Jerry's ancestor open up the barrel that he and Archimedes had rolled all the way there. Out came Tom's ancestor who was a villain.

"It's the Nottingham cat!" Archimedes glared.

Jerry's ancestor soon slammed the top of the barrel back on. Archimedes smirked, rolling the barrel to send away Tom's ancestor since he was a spy. Patch and Tyke began to follow after the barrel together as it looked like fun, so Archimedes spun it around and around to have fun with the dogs.

"My ancestor kinda had this coming." Tom whispered.

"Yep!" Jerry replied.

Tom gave him a look for being so cocky about that.

"And stay out!" Archimedes smirked, sending the barrel away with Tom's ancestor in it.

'Yep, that's Atticus's ancestor alright.' Patch thought to himself.

Later, that night...

"Dinner... Is served..." A girl who looked like Mo smiled as she began to serve dinner, coming into the dining room with food for the people who waited in there.

'Mo? Okay, who's next, me?' Patch thought to himself.

"Ah, yes, thank you, child." The greedy Prince John told Mo's ancestor.

Mo's ancestor gave a curtsy and soon went back into the kitchen and soon got herself some bread and cheese for herself to eat. As she got herself something to eat, she heard a conversation between Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"My dear sheriff, perhaps you have forgotten one very important thing," Prince John told the black-haired man. "I not only love money, love it, love it, love it!" he then laughed as he held the riches in his clutches.

"Lunatic." Patch whispered.

"...But I need it," Prince John soon continued. "I'm going to be King John one day," he then let out a small chuckle. "Not Prince John."

"Yes, my lord." The Sheriff told him.

"And a king needs to be rich. Mm! Rich!" Prince John said while eating his turkey leg with a wicked laugh. "Stinking rich!"

"Yes, my lord." The Sheriff replied, trying to keep his patience. 

Mo's ancestor poked her head out the door while eating the bread.

"And I can't be stinking rich, unless you stop Robin Hood from stealing all my taxes," Prince John told the Sheriff. "What does he do with my money? Gives it to the poor? What's up with that? The poor don't need money. They're poor." 

Patch did his best to keep quiet, but looked like he wanted to bite this man. He soon saw what looked to be his very own ancestor.

"Well, it's not my fault, sire. I think... How do I put this?" The Sheriff spoke up to the grumbling prince. "Robin Hood is getting his information from INSIDE the castle." He soon heard a yawn coming from the beautiful Maid Marian.

"A spy?" Prince John asked the Sheriff.

They both looked to the young redheaded woman.

"Prince John, if you will excuse me, I'd like to retire," Maid Marian smiled sweetly and innocently. "You know how matters of state are too much for my sweet little head."

"Yes, yes, off you go," Prince John replied. "Good night, Maid Marian."

Mo's ancestor and Patch's ancestor soon watched at how the wolves and Sheriff acted as Maid Marian left. Maid Marian soon went through the doorway, disappearing into the night, and the wolves soon went gaga over her.

"Close your mouth. You're as bad as the wolves," Prince John scolded the Sheriff. "So we have a spy?"

"Yes, I believe Robin Hood is smuggling information back and forth via a very tiny courier," The Sheriff replied, returning to the business at hand. "And I have just the man to stop him."

"Him?" Prince John asked as he pointed to the first wolf.

"No." The Sheriff shook his head.

Uh, him?" Prince John offered the next wolf.

"No." The Sheriff replied.

"Silly sheriff, you're out of men." Prince John soon smirked.

Lacina soon poked her head out to see her boss talking with the 'wannabe king'. "Sire, may we introduce our cat-at-arms: Thomas." She spoke up.

Prince John looked around before finding the cat beneath him and he saluted him.

"You see, because Robin Hood is using a mouse as his messenger, Tom is perfect," The Sheriff told Prince John before looking at his cat. "Now off with you. Prepare for your mission."

Tom's ancestor took out his sword and marched off before slashing his sword, cutting one of the drapes by accident.

"Watch it!" Lacina glared at the cat. 

Tom's ancestor grinned sheepishly and soon ran off.

"Sometimes I have to remember why you hired that cat, sir." Lacina sighed to her boss.

"A cat to catch a mouse," Prince John beamed, hugging his riches. "Genius! Pure genius. I LOVE MONEY!" 

"Oh, the mouse is nothing, sire," The Sheriff replied. "What matters is with its capture, we'll find the traitor." 

"And his orphan sidekick." Lacina smirked a bit.

"Yes, find the traitor and the orphan sidekick." Prince John smirked back before frowning as he let go of his sacks of gold.

"I'll hold onto this." Lacina smirked, taking one of the sacks of gold, a bit greedily.

The Sheriff soon smacked her hand, making her drop as she pouted with a glare.

"But if my brother, the good King Richard, returns from the Crusades, it will all be for nothing," Prince John soon said to them. "I'll never be king."

"The nice part about Crusades is they're extremely dangerous," The Sheriff soon said, handing him his chalice with a rather evil smile. "He may never return."

"He is correct, Sire." Lacina smirked.

"You're both right." Prince John told them.

"Why, thank you!" Lacina grinned, soaking up the credit she was given.

Patch to teleported back to Robyn and the others.

When he got back to them, night seemed to fall on Robin Hood and his Merry Men as they began to feast. Archimedes seemed to have his mind somewhere else as he didn't seem to eat.

"Hey, buddy, eat up," Little John smiled to him. "You feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Little John; I... I just can't stop thinking about--" Archimedes started.

"Now, my fine lads, who wants to help me hand out Prince John's money?" Robin smiled as he came out to see his Merry Men.

"Huzzah! Huzzah!" The Merry Men cheered in gleeful response.

Robin chuckled to that. "Grab your gear." he then told them.

Jerry's ancestor soon finished his food and went and got his bow and arrow ready.

"We'll talk later." Little John told Archimedes.

The boy sighed to himself as he went to get ready with the other Merry Men.

"Not you, my little friend," Robin told Jerry's ancestor, picking him up, which accidentally launched a tiny arrow at one man. "Oh, don't fret now. I have an even more important job for you. Something that fits your size."

Robyn soon became curious what Jerry's ancestor's more important job was. She soon snuck after to peek inside and take a look, though she was never really one to eavesdrop.

"I need you to make another delivery," Robin told his mouse friend, taking out a paper with something written on it. "It's a poem I've written for Maid Marian."

Jerry's ancestor nudged him, batting his eyelashes knowingly.

"Could you please take it to her?" Robin asked him as he took the paper and put it in his shirt for safekeeping. "Now you mustn't let this fall into the wrong hands, for her sake more than mine."

Jerry's ancestor understood the situation.

"Oh, how romantic." Robyn smiled to herself as she stayed hidden. She soon saw Archimedes had a poem in his hand before put it in his pocket with a sigh. The blonde girl soon hid away as Robin Hood trusted Jerry's ancestor to do the favor for him.

"You see, son of mine, your pops has a very important job," Spike's ancestor told his young son, showing a log boat in the river which looked very important. "This here log boat is vital to our whole operation. It's how we move around without nobody being the wiser."

Tyke began to bark with a smile. Jerry's ancestor soon made it to the log boat. Archimedes went to sneak aboard with him with a small, hopeful smile.

"That's why I can't let nobody take the log boat," Spike's ancestor continued to tell his son. "No way, no how."

"Dumb dog." Tom whispered, hiding behind a bush.

"You've got that right." Patch whispered back.

"Gah!" Tom yelped since he didn't know Patch was right there.

"Oops, sorry, Tom." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Tom complained.

"Sorry!" Patch told him.

Robyn soon wandered out.

"Robyn!" Tom cried out, grabbing her into the bush, making them both fall to the ground behind the bush. "You need to be more careful!"

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"I was just exploring," Robyn told them. "Robin Hood's about to send a poem to Maid Marian... It's so romantic."

"Oh, brother..." Tom sighed to both of them.

"Oh, come on, Tom, don't you like a girl?" Robyn smiled to him.

"Yeah, don't you?" Jerry smirked at the tom cat from Robyn's right shoulder.

Tom just grumbled to himself, rolling his emerald green eyes.

"Ooh, they're leaving." Robyn said, seeing Jerry and Atticus's ancestors rode away in the log boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Archimedes made sure to keep his paper safe as he traveled down the log boat with Jerry's ancestor as they seemed to go through a cave with a water slide inside of it. 'Here we go again.' The boy thought to himself.

"We should follow them." Patch said.

"How?" Jerry wondered.

"Maybe as fish." Patch suggested with a bit of magic.

"Ooh." Robyn smiled.

"No! Wait!" Tom yelped.

Patch soon used his magic to turn them all into fish and they were soon in the river together.

"Ugh... Catfish..." Tom groaned to his dilemma.

"This is going to be fun." Robyn smiled.

"I swear, no one listens to me anymore." Tom complained.

"I'm sorry, did ya say something?" Jerry smirked.

"Ugh." Tom groaned out of annoyance.

They soon began to swim after the log boat with Jerry and Atticus's ancestors inside of it.

"Robin Hood's poem!" Archimedes yelped as the paper flew out of the log boat, but it soon smacked the mouse in the face. "Whew! ...That was close."

Jerry's ancestor glanced at him.

"Yeah... Easy for me to say." Archimedes chuckled sheepishly.

Jerry's ancestor then pointed to his shirt pocket.

"Uh, I might have something in here." Archimedes said bashfully.

Jerry's ancestor smirked playfully as he had a feeling he knew what was in the pocket.

"What?!" Archimedes pouted. "Aw, come on, Jerry, be a pal..." He soon saw something up ahead. "Erm... Jerry?"

Jerry's ancestor looked at him curiously.

Archimedes pointed out and the two soon saw a hill going down that was coming up from the water slide. "I suggest we hold on tight." He suggested.

Jerry's ancestor nodded in agreement. Tom, Jerry, Robyn, and Patch yelped as they soon went down with the boy and the house all around the water slide, yelling out with them as they were taken for a ride, and where it was all fun. Tom yowled a bit while Robyn, Patch, and Jerry seemed to enjoy the ride. The boy and mouse soon slid down to the very end, crashing down, but luckily, the castle wasn't too far off from where they had been right now.

"Oh, thank the Lord." Archimedes smiled before passing out with Jerry's ancestor.

"My thoughts exactly." Tom said before joining them.

"You okay, Jerry?" Archimedes smiled.

Jerry's ancestor smiled back and nodded.

"Come on, let's deliver to Morgan--I mean, Maid Marian!" Archimedes proclaimed.

Jerry's ancestor smirked as he knew that Morgan and Maid Marian slept in the same room. Archimedes coughed sheepishly to the mouse. The wolf guards were at work, but they didn't seem to notice that they were being invaded just yet.

Meanwhile in Maid Marian and Morgan's room...

Mo's ancestor soon came to see the woman.

"Ah, Morgan, have you finished your chores?" Maid Marian asked her.

"Yes, ma'am." Morgan smiled to her.

"Remember, you do not have to call me ma'am, just Marian." Maid Marian smiled back.

"Oh, uh, all right, Marian." Morgan smiled.

In the village, Robin Hood and his Merry Men soon came to see the poor people and began to reward them with their own riches back to make them happy, and where they of course had to make sure they wouldn't get caught by the guards, especially Robin Hood. A wolf guard seemed to find a shilling and went to pick it up with a smirk.

"Big fella, I got something for you~" A woman's voice was heard as a leg was soon spread out behind the alley.

The wolf guard soon went up to check out the woman. The woman was actually Friar Tuck and Little John was waiting with a frying pan. Robin Hood found a coin in the ground and soon shot an arrow which bounced around, hitting the coin, and it rolled out to a young boy who looked very unhappy.

"What...?" The boy blinked as he soon picked up the coin, now looking hopeful. He soon looked up and saw where Robin Hood was.

The man waved to the young boy.

"Robin Hood!" The boy smiled to that. 

A woman soon came out of the hut and the boy tried to show her Robin Hood, but he was gone, so he gave her the coin and the two shared a hug while woman's eyes teared up instantly from the gratitude.

Back at the castle...

Tom and Cherry's ancestors were shown to be by the window, much to the latter's dismay.

"I can't believe I got stuck here." Lacina grumbled to herself.

"Oh, Thomas, I am simply all nerves this evening," Maid Marian smiled innocently to the cat. "Would you play me a song?~"

Thomas soon blinked before bringing out a lute and started to play it. Maid Marian soon hummed to the tune, though suddenly, Tom's ancestor had to stop playing because the strings broke.

"Dumb cat." Lacina mocked him.

"I still think we need some music." Morgan said to her.

"No problem," Lacina said, plucking a whisker from the cat's face, and tied it onto the lute. "Keep playing, Pussycat."

Thomas soon tuned the lute before hearing if it was perfect after that he kept playing. Maid Marian smiled from the song as she listened to it. Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor soon emerged from the bushes and continued their quest, though the mouse jumped into a puddle which soaked him due to his tiny size until he came out, checking the poem, and wiped his forehead in relief to see that it was still alright, and soon kept on running with his friend. Lacina soon smirked as she saw Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor outside the window as did Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas, that was ever so lovely," Maid Marian smiled to the cat. "Please play another, won't you?"

The two soon dashed off.

"Sorry, Red, we gotta am-scray!" Lacina called out as she went with the cat.

"Hm. No encore?" Maid Marian pouted, taking the lute.

"I wonder why they suddenly ran off." Morgan said.

"It was a nice song." Maid Marian replied.

"Yes, it was." Morgan smiled to her.

Thomas and Lacina soon looked out, looking around outside of the castle to look for any intruders. Robyn, Patch, Tom, and Jerry soon arrived out the same way that Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor came from. They were soon back in their normal forms after being fish on the way down the water slide. Archimedes found a bow and soon tied Jerry's ancestor to the arrow to shoot him up to the castle so that he could deliver Robin Hood's letter for Maid Marian.

"Be careful." Archimedes told the mouse.

Jerry's ancestor nodded to him. Archimedes nodded back and soon shot the arrow with the mouse flying with it.

"Oh, ho! A trespasser arrives!" Lacina smirked before looking to the cat. "Get a pipe."

Thomas smirked back as he brought out a pipe that would send Jerry's ancestor right back to Archimedes. The cat and the girl both snickered a bit mischievously from that.

"Get lost!" Lacina smirked to Archimedes. "None of Robin Hood's Merry Weenies allowed!"

The arrow Jerry's ancestor was soon sent back to Archimedes only for it to land in the moat.

"Jerry! You okay?!" Archimedes asked.

Jerry's ancestor gave a thumb's up, coming out of the water as Lacina and Thomas laughed at them.

"They could use some help." Robyn commented.

"Let's give 'em a hand." Patch said.

The others soon began to come toward the boy and the mouse.

"I think they need one of those bigger arrow launchers." Robyn suggested.

"That way they're not doing this the entire night." Tom said.

"Uh, what's that thing called?" Robyn wondered.

"I think you're thinking of a ballista." Jerry told her.

"Yeah, that." Robyn replied.

"But where are going to find one?" Patch asked.

"Can't we make one?" Robyn asked.

"Sounds risky, but I guess we could try." Patch said to her.

Robyn and Patch soon tried to make a ballista appear from their magic, and where luckily, they were able to do so.

"That wasn't so bad." Robyn smiled.

"Well, I helped a bit, you're still in-training like the Russo kids," Patch chuckled. "Now, this should be more helpful."

"Yes, it should." Jerry nodded.

Eventually, Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor found the ballista and they decided to use it instead of a regular bow and arrow.

Lacina kept on laughing until the arrow shot with the boy and mouse as Thomas tapped her shoulder and she tried to ignore him. "Can't you see I'm gloating?!" she then glared at the cat.

Thomas soon pointed to what was headed towards them. Lacina looked over and soon yelped from that, taken with Thomas as she couldn't react in time, and both of them were stuck to the wall from the heavy arrow. They soon got out, luckily, not stabbed by the arrow, and Lacina breathed in relief.

"Phew... We made it, and it looks like the coast is clear." Archimedes smiled to Jerry's ancestor.

Jerry's ancestor nodded in agreement.

"FREEZE!" Lacina's voice yelled.

"Correction," Archimedes remarked. "The coast is not clear!"

The two soon ran off as Lacina and Thomas chased after them to get rid of them.

"Ugh..." Tom sighed. "Guess we better get up there."

"It would probably help," Robyn smiled. "Good idea, Tom."

Tom grumbled to himself as they soon went to help out. Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor continued to run from Lacina and Thomas.

"I'm gonna bop ya on the head, orphan boy!" Lacina laughed maliciously.

"Oh, how is she Cherry's ancestor?" Patch said to himself. "Not even Cherry would mock someone for being an orphan!"

"You'll never get the chance!" Archimedes glared at Lacina while running.

They soon got cornered into a wall. Jerry's ancestor and Archimedes soon drew out their swords.

"Oh, how cute." Lacina soon laughed with Thomas.

Jerry's ancestor simply glared before walking up to Thomas's right foot before stabbing it with his sword.

"Ouch." Lacina winced from that.

Archimedes soon stormed up to her with his sword, and she soon took out her own as they clashed their swords together in their own sword-fight. And where Thomas soon took one of the swords from a wall and began to do the same with Jerry's ancestor.

"You fight almost as good as a man." Archimedes smirked to Lacina.

"Funny, I was almost going to say the same thing about you!" Lacina retorted.

As they continued to sword fight, Jerry's ancestor soon dodged Thomas's sword and poked him from underneath with his sword. 

"Your sidekick is a mouse," Lacina smirked. "Thomas could eat him for dinner."

"He's more clever than he seems." Archimedes glared to her.

Thomas soon yelped from the pain as he jumped up high and soon hit the ceiling.

"Stupid cat." Lacina grumbled from that.

Thomas soon fell flat on the floor and the ceiling crumbled down onto him after he landed.

"Excuse us." Archimedes smirked, slashing Lacina's sword out of her hands.

"Whoa!" Lacina yelped.

Archimedes nodded with a smirk and soon went with Jerry's ancestor to keep going to make their letter deliveries. Unfortunately, Jerry's ancestor had walked through a fake door and into Thomas's mouth.

"JERRY!" Archimedes cried out for the mouse.

Thomas smirked as he carried the mouse in his mouth, getting rid of the fake door. He then reached into his mouth, taking out the tiny sword to use as a toothpick, then chucked it away. Archimedes glared, but knew that Jerry's ancestor would find a way out. Lacina soon stuck her tongue out.

"So, where are YOUR parents?" Archimedes asked her.

"Fool!" Lacina glared. "The Sheriff is my father!"

"But you don't even look like him..." Archimedes replied.

'Yes, I do!" Lacina smirked. "I'm just better looking than you with that big head!"

"Oh, so clever." Archimedes rolled his eyes before they heard Jerry's ancestor breaking through Thomas's teeth.

Both of the kids cringed from that as that was a bit gross and painful. Jerry's ancestor soon zipped right out and picked up his sword until he got poked by the cat's sword.

"Give up, Merry Boy," Lacina glared at Archimedes. "Go back to where you came from before Robin Hood runs himself short of Merry Men."

Archimedes simply glared back as he wasn't going to turn back now. Lacina continued to laugh at him.

"I MAY be an orphan, but at least I have friends who are LIKE a family to me!" Archimedes soon retorted to her.

'Ooh, burn.' Patch thought to himself.

Lacina growled from that.

"Excuse us." Archimedes smirked, shoving her against Thomas as he was a bit stronger than her.

"Why, you!" Lacina glared at Archimedes as she got up from Thomas.

"Sorry, but we gotta run." Archimedes smirked as he went to go with Jerry's ancestor to deliver some mail to two lovely ladies.

"Get them!" Lacina glared before both her and Thomas went after Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor.

Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor walked off before seeing that they still weren't alone.

"Man, they don't give up." Patch said about Thomas and Lacina.

"No, they don't." Robyn said.

The sword fights soon continued.

"I'll never give up until I have your head, kid!" Lacina glared, backing up off of a platform as she got her sword back, walking with Archimedes walking forward like Peter Pan against Captain Hook.

"You'll never have my head, you wench!" Archimedes glared back.

Lacina blew a raspberry at him and soon yelped, jumping from his sword slash. "Fall!"

"NO!" Archimedes glared.

The four of them continued to sword fight, neither one giving up. Thomas and Lacina soon both ended up on a wagon wheel, unable to get off of it while Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor began to laugh at them. 

"Having fun on the wheel?" Archimedes asked while laughing.

Lacina looked down and felt nervous before glaring at him for laughing. The girl and the cat soon got off of the wheel and came back with their swords towards the boy and the mouse, slashing their swords together. Robyn and the others watched the sword fight go on.

"Go down!" Lacina cried out, getting more and more frustrated. "Argh!"

Thomas soon caught Jerry's ancestor onto a wooden plank and soon sent the mouse flying in the air with a laugh. Jerry's ancestor glared, but soon cut the net beside him that carried rocks and it soon flew down, hitting the plank and now sending Thomas flying in the air. Thomas soon looked down and panicked from how high up he was and soon came crashing back down. Archimedes smirked as he continued to sword fight Lacina, without her knowing that she was backing up and off the castle.

"Back, BACK I SAY!" Lacina glared at Archimedes.

"Not happening." Archimedes smirked.

"I said get out of here!" Lacina demanded.

"Nope." Archimedes said.

"Oh, you are just a thorn in my side!" Lacina complained. 

Lacina was soon out of the castle and above the moat without knowing it. Archimedes put his hands behind his back. Lacina laughed before glancing down and yelped as she flailed her arms in the air and soon fell into the water. And where she landed in the moat at the same time as Thomas. The two poked their heads out, spitting out water. Thomas looked unfortunate while Lacina looked annoyed. Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor whistled at them before running off together to go back to deliver their notes to Maid Marian and the young servant, Morgan. A fish soon seemed to come out of Thomas's mouth and back into the moat.

Maid Marian hummed to herself in her room as she was brushing her hair down to get ready for bed. Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor soon came in through the window to deliver their notes at last for the girls as Morgan was praying beside her bed with a small smile.

"Evening, ladies." Archimedes smiled as he and Jerry's ancestor came in.

"Oh! Hello." Morgan smiled back once she saw him, opening her eyes.

"Letter delivery." Archimedes smiled as he took out a letter for her while Jerry's ancestor would give Maid Marian the one for her from Robin Hood himself.

"What have we here, Sir Mouse?" Maid Marian smiled to the mouse who came onto her dresser, bowing to her and tipping his hat, handing over the letter. "A message?"

Jerry's ancestor nodded, confirming her guess.

"From? My love... Oh, Robin Hood." Maid Marian then said.

Jerry's ancestor continued to nod to her.

"And what would this be?" Morgan asked Archimedes about his letter.

"Just a little letter for you." Archimedes replied while blushing.

"Oh, thank you then." Morgan smiled, blushing back to him.

Archimedes blushed back, rubbing his arm a bit. Morgan soon opened it up and tried to read it, but some water smeared against the ink. The same could be said for Maid Marian's letter from Robin Hood.

"I can't quite make it out." Morgan and Maid Marian told Jerry's ancestor and Archimedes as they showed the smeared writing from both letters.

Jerry's ancestor soon took Robin's letter, wringing it out of water and tried to write up a poem onto it for Maid Marian.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Archimedes remarked, trying to do the same with his own letter.

Writing the poems took only a matter of seconds for Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor.

"Oh, it's a poem," Maid Marian smiled as she took the paper to read her paper aloud. "'My dearest Maid Marian I love you more than spring flowers And the summer breeze, and... Cheese'?" 

Archimedes chuckled a bit, unable to resist finding that funny.

"Oh, my beloved Robin," Maid Marian smiled fondly. "He so loves his cheese."

Jerry's ancestor was relieved to hear that he was able to rewrite the entire poem correctly.

"'Your eyes are like the luscious Spring grass... Your voice is like a songbird on a brand new morning... Your laugh is a musical melody I could listen to all day'," Morgan began to read her poem, though had tears in her eyes as she sat on her bed with Archimedes beside her. "Oh, your heart is probably as big as the world itself, Archimedes."

Archimedes smiled bashfully as he blushed.

"Here, take him this good luck charm as a token of my affection," Maid Marian smiled, taking off her locket to give to Jerry's ancestor. "It will keep him safe, and I'll stay here inside the castle, and keep him informed of anything that the sheriff and Prince John are up to. Thank you, little mouse for your brave service." she then concluded, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Jerry's ancestor soon began to act goofy after that kiss.

"Oh, brother." Archimedes rolled his eyes as Morgan giggled from that.

Morgan soon kissed his cheek which soon had him acting the same way. She soon gave him a ring that had a ruby as her symbol of luck for him as well as her love for him.

"Pretty..." Archimedes said, going to give it back.

"Keep it," Morgan told him. "It's my good luck charm to you."

"Thank you, mi'lady." Archimedes smiled.

"No problem." Morgan smiled back to him, warmly.

"So beautiful." Robyn smiled, watching from the window with Patch, Tom, and Jerry.

"Sure is." Jerry said.

"Girls." Tom replied.

"Well, I can't help it," Robyn said to him. "Daddy says I'm starting to look at boys differently now at this day in age."

"You're only six!" Tom told her.

"I'm nine, Tom." Robyn replied.

"Oh. Right." Tom said.

Robyn rolled her eyes, before smiling at the romantic scene between Archimedes and Morgan as Maid Marian thought about Robin Hood.

"'Til we meet again." Archimedes smiled at Morgan before handing her the bracelet he's had since childhood.

"Oh, are you sure?" Morgan asked as she accepted the bracelet.

"Yes, I am sure." Archimedes smiled.

"Oh... Thank you... You're probably sweeter than honey." Morgan smiled back.

"Aw, come on now..." Archimedes blushed with a bright smile to her.

"Careful now." Maid Marian told Jerry's ancestor as she sent the mouse out the window to deliver her locket to Robin Hood.

"I better go." Archimedes told Morgan.

"I shall miss you very much, but I hope we see each other again very soon." Morgan said.

"I'm sure we will... Take care, mi'lady." Archimedes bowed to her before he soon followed after Jerry's ancestor.

"We better get out of here." Robyn said.

Tom and Jerry nodded to her as they soon went to move away from their spot as Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor got ready to leave themselves. Patch joined Tom Jerry and Robyn and they soon got down from the castle.

"Wait up, guys." Patch smiled to them.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I don't think she's your type." Archimedes said to Jerry's ancestor as he acted as though he was in love with Maid Marian.

Jerry's ancestor sighed as he already knew. Archimedes took a look around as they began to work their way down.

Lacina looked around for the boy and the mouse while standing guard with Thomas. And where they soon found them.

"Fiends!" Lacina hissed at the two.

Thomas soon shot an arrow with the crossbow, but missed the mouse as it flew in the window, making a man cry out in pain. Jerry's ancestor soon hugged the locket as he slid down with Archimedes to get back to Robin Hood.

"Oh, come on!" Lacina complained.

"Sorry, girly girl." Archimedes smirked, poking her a bit on the way down.

"You brat!" Lacina complained.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Archimedes smirked on the way out.

Thomas looked frustrated as Jerry's ancestor got away and threw down the crossbow, launching an arrow into his tail.

"Ooh." Lacina winced from that.

Thomas soon yelled out, flying into the air before landing in the chimney. She soon went inside to inform the sheriff even if he wouldn't like the news. The Sheriff was shown to be tending to the fireplace. Lacina gulped a bit with a nervous grin as she tried to stay brave as she strode inside.

"What if we had the peasants build a giant statue of me holding money?" Prince John grinned to the Sheriff.

Thomas soon landed on the fireplace. Lacina winced a bit for the cat as that looked quite painful.

"Your cat-at-arms is dampening the fire," Prince John told the sheriff. "Isn't he supposed to be after that mouse?"

"Yes. So sorry, sire." The Sheriff replied, picking Thomas up by the fireplace poker.

"Um, is now a good time?" Lacina smiled nervously.

"What is it?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Uh... Well... Erm..." Lacina chuckled nervously. "I have good news and bad news?"

"What's the good news?" Prince John asked.

"Wonderful weather we're having, right?" Lacina grinned nervously. "Oh, it's so beautiful! I don't think it could ever rain for a good while! Oh, who needs rain anyway, am I right?"

"Tell us the news now." The sheriff glared at Lacina.

Lacina grinned nervously until she looked very scared. "Erm... Well... Uh... Robin Hood's brat and that pesky mouse were here..." She then began.

"And did you capture them?" The sheriff smirked.

Lacina grinned nervously. 

"Well...?" The Sheriff asked.

"They... Might've gotten away..." Lacina told him.

"They what?!" The sheriff and Prince John glared.

"He did it." Lacina pointed to Thomas in blame.

Thomas simply glared as Lacina blamed him for letting Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor get away.

"What REALLY happened?" The Sheriff asked.

"Erm... I guess it's kind of my fault?" Lacina chuckled nervously.

"Kind of...?" The sheriff asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Lacina grinned bashfully. "Uh, don't worry! I'll get them back later! Uh, you'll see!"

The sheriff simply sighed at this.

"Um, so, what were you two talking about?" Lacina smiled nervously.

"Oh, nothing important," The Sheriff replied to her. "Just what to do about Robin Hood. You know how it is."

"So the usual?" Lacina asked.

"But of course," The Sheriff replied. "We just have to think of a way to lure him into our trap and be rid of him once and for all."

"Mind if we include getting rid of that orphan?" Lacina glared.

"Ah, yes, your personal rival." The Sheriff chuckled.

"That kid is so annoying," Lacina narrowed her eyes. "I still remember that day he pinned me to a tree with an arrow as he shot it from a bow."

"Hmm..." The Sheriff soon paused in thought from what Lacina just said before rhetorically asking the greedy prince something that he had in mind. "Sire, what is the perfect bait for the perfect trap, hm?"

"Ah!" Prince John smiled hopefully.

"Besides money?" The Sheriff then told him.

"Well, for you, a beautiful woman who shall remain nameless," Prince John replied. "Maid Marian."

"And possibly for someone like Robin Hood and Archimedes to be crowned Best Archers in all of England?" Lacina smirked.

"Perhaps we should offer them all three at an archery tournament." The Sheriff added.

"Oh, well, that is good." Prince John chuckled and clapped excitedly like a child.

Soon enough, Prince John The Sheriff and Lacina began to laugh evilly before Thomas joined in. They all soon looked at the cat as he fell into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." Lacina told the cat.

Thomas smiled sheepishly to all of them once he stopped laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest...

An arrow is seen being shot from a bow as it hits on a bull's-eye mark on a tree.

"I'm getting better." Archimedes smiled.

Jerry's ancestor smiled back and nodded to the boy.

"You're amazing for your size." Archimedes smiled to the mouse.

Jerry's ancestor simply smiled bashfully at that they soon heard a twig snap.

Archimedes then glared, taking out his bow again. "Who's there? I'm warning you... I have a bow!"

"Easy, Archimedes." Robin Hood chuckled as he came out of the shadows.

"Oh... Good... It's just you, Robin." Archimedes breathed in relief.

"You've really been getting better at shooting those arrows," Robin smiled before chuckling. "Kinda reminds me when we first met."

"Aw, that old story?" Archimedes smiled bashfully to him.

Flashback starts.

We are shown a bit of a rundown orphanage, there was plenty of food, but it seemed to be difficult to go around and they barely had enough money for more food, new clothes, toys, or anything. It was really a hard knock life for the children who lived there. Archimedes was shown, planning and trying to run away since he wanted to find a way out and provide for himself somehow since he didn't think anyone would adopt him.

"Where you heading off to?" One of the older kids smirked.

"I'm getting out of here, and you're not going to stop me." Archimedes glared.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think you'll survive a day out there?" Another kid smirked.

"'Cuz unlike you, I got smarts." Archimedes replied.

The kids soon glared from that.

"I think he just called us dumb!" One kid cried out. "You ain't gonna last one day out there!"

"Need I remind you that I'm more than just brains?" Archimedes asked.

"Oh, right." Another kid said.

"Then I'm going out," Archimedes said. "You guys can stay here, but I'm ready to make a move. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into King Richard himself."

This caused all the other kids to laugh after hearing that last sentence.

"You'll see! You'll ALL see!" Archimedes glared as he grabbed his things and soon ran off, away from the orphanage.

"He won't last long." One kid smirked.

"Maybe some wolves will eat him." Another kid said to the other.

Archimedes begins to start looking for food. He held his stomach as it growled a bit. "Maybe I should've left until AFTER supper..." he said to himself.

Eventually, as he wandered around, he smelled some food being cooked through the forest.

"Mm..." Archimedes smiled as he followed the scent of food.

Two men were shown to be cooking together over the fire. Archimedes looked so hungry for the food that he was going to want to steal it. The bigger man soon walked off to see the first man who was a bit small, but was more tall and slender than the bigger man. Archimedes sneaked around the bushes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing a roast and succulent chicken.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss a piece or two." Archimedes whispered to himself.

The two men walked off briefly. Archimedes looked around and soon snuck off to the campground to steal some of the chicken so that he could eat it for himself, and where he went for the wings and drumsticks.

"Oh, this is gonna taste so good..." he smiled to himself until he heard growling which made him look over to see a grown bulldog and his puppy. "Oh, no!"

The dogs soon barked loudly while Archimedes yelped, trying to run off with the food until he ran into the bigger man who soon saw him.

"Uh-oh..." Archimedes gulped as he backed up.

"Who are you?" The big man glared, grabbing Archimedes and holding him up. "Where did you come from?"

And since he was scared, Archimedes did the only thing he could think of that would involve his strength.

"What're you--" The big man yelped a bit.

"Hold it!" Archimedes told him, holding him down despite being just a kid. "I just wanted some chicken! I haven't had a decent meal in days!"

The bulldog, puppy, and big man were all surprised by how strong the young boy was. The bigger man soon sat up, looking down at Archimedes. The other man soon walked over which made Archimedes jump, taking out his bow and arrow with a glare to the other man.

"Oh, a tough kid, aren't we?" The man chuckled, carrying a mouse in his shirt pocket.

"Careful, Robin, he's much stronger than he looks." The bigger man warned the other man.

"It's true." Archimedes replied.

"I'd say he is if he could take you down," The smaller man replied. "Look, boy, why don't we talk about this over dinner?"

"You mean you're not mad?" Archimedes asked.

"I couldn't be... You seem hungry." The man guessed. 

Archimedes stomach seemed to prove him right as it growled.

The three soon sat down together.

"Spike, Tyke, cool it," The man told the dogs before looking to the orphan boy. "So, what's your story, kiddo?"

"Well, my name's Archimedes, and I ran away from home." The boy confessed. 

"Why would you do that?" The bigger man asked Archimedes.

"I had to get help," Archimedes told the two men. "We barely have enough money for food, water, clothes, or toys. We're all nearly dying. I had to go out and get help!" 

The mouse looked surprised to hear that.

"I'm sorry... I was just so hungry... A-A-And I wanna help the other orphans..." Archimedes frowned. "I was hoping to find King Richard and tell him what's going on so that we can all have money for food, new clothes, and toys, and maybe some people will adopt us!" 

Tyke soon nuzzled up to Archimedes, having a feeling he needed comfort.

"Oh... Thanks, boy..." Archimedes said, petting the puppy. "I've always loved animals."

The mouse smiled to that.

"Well, welcome Archimedes," The man said. "My name is Robin Hood, and this is my colleague: Little John." 

"You do have incredible strength, kiddo." Little John told Archimedes.

"I try to work out to get the bullies out of my hair." Archimedes replied. 

"You must work out a lot then." Little John said.

"I do what I can," Archimedes nodded. "I gotta keep up my strength... But boy, am I REALLY hungry."

"Then have some chicken." The man allowed. 

"Thank you, Mister!" Archimedes replied.

"The name's Robin Hood actually." The man smiled to him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Robin Hood." Archimedes smiled back.

The two soon shook hands.

Archimedes held his stomach and he soon began to eat up once he was allowed to. And after getting his fill, he was introduced to Little John, Spike, Tyke, and Jerry's ancestor.

"Nice to meet you all." Archimedes smiled to all of them.

"Welcome to the family, Archimedes." Robin smiled back. 

Archimedes smiled back as he'd always wanted to hear those words. Robin held out his hand to be shaken, but Archimedes just hugged him with happy tears in his eyes. Robin was surprised by the sudden hug but soon hugged him back.

"Do I call you 'Father'?" Archimedes asked.

"Only if you want to," Robin smiled. "Call me what you like."

"Okay... Then call me what you want, except 'late to dinner'." Archimedes then said as a joke.

Robin chuckled at that joke. Jerry's ancestor was soon seen curious as he looked at Archimedes bow and arrows, wondering where he got them.

"Aw, looking at my weapons, huh?" Archimedes asked.

Jerry's ancestor nodded in silence.

"I don't know who left them behind, but one of the nurses in the orphanage said that they were for me once I got older, but no one knows who left them and why, and for me, no less." Archimedes shrugged as he explained the best that he could to the mouse.

"Ooh." Jerry's ancestor smiled.

"The nurses said they found me with the arrows... I guess I was meant to become an archer." Archimedes said to the mouse with a small smile back to him.

After they finished their food, the next thing to do was to find King Richard.

"Feel better?" Robin asked Archimedes.

"Much better... Thank you so much... I nearly forgot what real food tasted like," Archimedes smiled. "Next is to find the king."

"That would be a great accomplishment if we could find the king." Little John agreed with the boy.

"It sure would." Spike nodded.

Tyke nodded, copying his father.

"Ah, hello, doggy." Archimedes smiled, petting Tyke as he loved dogs.

Tyke seemed to like that very much.

The flashback soon ends there.

"And ever since that day, I've been getting better at the bow and arrow, with your help at times of course," Archimedes smiled at Robin Hood. "And at times also train with Little John."

"And you've been a great help," Robin Hood smiled back to Archimedes. "You reminded me a lot of myself when I was your age."

"You used to practice at night too?" Archimedes smiled back.

"Sometimes, yes," Robin Hood nodded. "You gotta be prepared for just about anything."

"True." Archimedes smiled.

Jerry's ancestor soon looked up as he saw something on interest and pulled it down with his bow and arrow to take a closer look at it, and where he was successful.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" Archimedes asked Jerry's ancestor.

Jerry's ancestor showed him to see that it was a flyer for an upcoming archery contest. And where this interested him and he knew that Robin Hood would want to take part of it just as much as he did.

In the morning, they soon showed Robin Hood and the Merry Men and their new friends the flyer.

"Well, well, a royal archery contest," Robin smiled once he took a look at the flyer once they were all surrounded. "The winner is given a purse of gold and crowned best archer in all of England. And he receives a kiss from Maid Marian."

"Here we go." Droopy said.

"Gentlemen, I put it to you, as the best archer in all of England, I should be crowned as such and win this purse of gold for the poor." Robin Hood told his Merry Men with glee. 

"Huzzah!" The Merry Man cheered.

"And to kiss Maid Marian." Archimedes joked quietly.

This caused Jerry, Tom, Robyn, and Patch to laugh quietly.

"Very amusing," Robin Hood said to him with a small smirk. "Yes, of course, the grandest prize of all will be the moment where Maid Marian rests her ruby reds, resplendent with divine delights, against my own, bespeaking love without one word uttered~"

Archimedes smiled to that as he felt the same way about Morgan, though the other Merry Men just stared at Robin like he was lost in his own little world.

"He's saying he gets to kiss his girlfriend." Robyn told the other Merry Men.

"Yes." Robin Hood agreed to that.

"Huzzah!" The other Merry Men soon cheered.

"The archery tournament has to be a trap." Patch said.

"It sounds awesome." Tom said.

"But it has to be a trap." Patch replied.

"What makes you say that?" Jerry asked the Dalmatian.

"Call it a hunch." Patch said.

"You know it's probably a trap." Little John soon said.

"You think that will stop Robin?" One of the Merry Man remarked, nudging him a bit.

"They'll arrest you on sight, my boy." Friar Tuck warned Robin Hood.

"Worry not, my good friar," Robin Hood smiled innocently. "Lest you forget, I am a master of disguise."

"I hope it's good enough just in case I'm right." Patch said to Tom and Jerry.

"Same here." Robyn agreed.

"Mm... Maybe I could enter the contest too... Maybe Morgan will show up..." Archimedes smiled hopefully.

"She just might." Robin smirked playfully.

Archimedes soon blushed bashfully, though he wash hopeful about Morgan like Robin was about Maid Marian.

Archimedes, Robin Hood, and the others were soon in disguise.

"My own mom wouldn't recognize me." Archimedes smirked to himself.

"I have got a bad feeling about this." Little John whispered to himself.

"Keep it casual." One of the Merry Men whispered.

Archimedes nodded as he soon went in-character for himself as they snuck around the grounds for the contest.

"Just blend in..." Friar Tuck added on the way.

Morgan began to fuss around slightly until Patch's ancestor helped her get comfortable.

"Ah... What a beautiful day for a trap!" Prince John beamed to the Sheriff.

"Indeed it is." The Sheriff agreed.

Morgan soon looked to Lacina who stood there, glancing at her.

"Stop looking at me." Lacina complained.

"Why are you standing up?" Morgan asked.

"Because I don't have a seat," Lacina replied. "Sheriff said so."

"You call your father 'The Sheriff'?" Morgan asked.

"He told me to." Lacina replied like a servant. 

"Wow." Morgan said.

"Jealous I'm a higher rank?" Lacina smirked.

"No, it just seems sad that your so-called 'father' bosses you around like a servant." Morgan replied. 

"She's not wrong." Patch's ancestor said.

Lacina blew a raspberry at them with a glare to make them shut up.

"Sire, you don't actually believe Robin Hood would be foolish enough to show up today?" Maid Marian asked the prince.

"Oh, yes. I think I know the mind of that scalawag a little better than you, my dear." Prince John replied. 

"I fear you're right." Maid Marian whispered to herself.

Morgan gave a worried frown to the redheaded woman.

"I think now would be a good time to start the games." Lacina said to the Sheriff and Prince John.

"I think you're quite right, dear." The Sheriff agreed to her.

"Huh? Oh, right..." Prince John said once he realized they were looking at him. "Let the games begin!"

The fanfare soon went off.

"Joy." Lacina mumbled to herself.

The crowd applauded as the archers soon went to go up to their targets.

"Here, Jerry. Give Maid Marian this," Robin Hood said to his mouse friend, taking out a horseshoe with a wink. "It's my lucky charm for her to replace the one she gave me."

Jerry's ancestor didn't think that was good enough.

"A horseshoe?" Archimedes commented as he put on Morgan's ring.

"No? How about this then?" Robin Hood replied, then took out a spoon to the mouse. "That is a very lucky spoon. It saved my life once."

"You're kidding, right?" Jerry asked Robin.

"No? Then what?" Robin smiled innocently.

"I think I know," Robyn giggled as she knew the story all too well. "What about your OWN ring?"

"That is an excellent idea," Robin smiled to the girl. "Well done, Robyn Starling."

Robyn smiled back as she knew that would be perfect. Jerry's ancestor also smiled to her and Robyn smiled back from that. The Sheriff shot his arrow, hitting the bull's-eye instantly.

Lacina soon applauded him with a proud smile. "Yay!"

"Kiss butt." Archimedes coughed into his hand.

Patch's ancestor laughed quietly at that comment. Friar Tuck soon shot next, narrowly missing the bull's-eye.

"Loser." Lacina coughed into her hand.

Eventually, Robin Hood took his turn and hit the bull's-eye, making the crowd cheer for him. Prince John gave a satisfied smile while Maid Marian watched with intrigue.

'That one must be Robin Hood.' Lacina thought to herself.

Jerry's ancestor soon came out and smiled once he saw Maid Marian and began to run for the woman. Thomas, however, spotted he mouse and slammed own a helmet onto him to trap him, clanging it with a hammer. Jerry's ancestor then looked dizzy as the helmet was lifted off from him, and he soon fell off of the ledge he stood on. Thomas smirked at his own work.

"Has anybody seen my helmet?" A guard asked.

"Oops." Lacina smirked to the unlucky cat.

Thomas nervously looked to and from the helmet and the guard before polishing it sheepishly and let the guard wear it on his head. Unfortunately, his helmet didn't look any better. The archers continued to shoot their arrows while everyone else watched.

Lacina yawned a bit as she began to look bored. "This is kinda boring..." she said to herself. She soon noticed Thomas trying to get her attention. "What?!" she then hissed to the cat.

Thomas soon pointed under the stage where Maid Marian, Morgan, Patch's ancestor, and Prince John were watching the tournament from. Lacina soon took a look, looking a bit irked from the cat. Robin Hood continued to do well in the competition as the crowd went wild for him, and where so was Archimedes; of course he wasn't going to let himself win, he was just competing for the fun of it. Morgan gave a small smile and wave. Archimedes looked over, waving back while blushing to her as he went to take his turn. Patch's ancestor soon noticed a hole being cut from the floor as Archimedes took his turn.

"Mouse?!" Lacina whispered firmly.

Thomas soon tried to shoot an arrow at Jerry's ancestor, only to miss as the mouse ducked down through the hole. The arrow soon hit a guard. Lacina glared at Thomas who soon grinned sheepishly. Jerry's ancestor soon ran off from the cat who then chased him, but he soon ran into a guard.

"This is gonna hurt." Lacina said for Thomas.

The guard soon saw Thomas, grabbing him by his tail and put him on the crossbow and launched the cat into a tree to get back for the arrow shot at him, and just as Thomas was launched into the tree, Archimedes hit the bull's-eye with his arrow. Morgan looked very happy for him and tried to contain some excitement.

"Not bad for a child," The announcer commented before calling out to the crowd. "We have our two finalists! The Sheriff of Nottingham and... John of Smithtown!"

"So lovely." Prince John smiled as he hugged his money.

Lacina rolled her eyes from that. Jerry's ancestor kept trying to get some attention, but he soon fell from where he was hiding and ended up in Maid Marian's lap. And where she soon hid him in her hands, hoping Prince John didn't see that. Luckily, Prince John didn't as he stroked the money bag out of love. Maid Marian soon opened his hands to see Robin Hood's ring to see that the mouse was gone and soon ran off, hiding from her skirt. Robin looked back to her with a grin and a wink as he showed that he still had her locket. Maid Marian soon smiled and waved at him.

"Hi~" The Sheriff smiled, leaning over Robin Hood to wave to Maid Marian.

Lacina looked physically sick to her stomach from that. Maid Marian grinned nervously, giving an uneasy wave to the Sheriff. Morgan already knew that Maid Marian had to feel uncomfortable with the sheriff.

"Whoever's arrow comes closest to the bull's-eye will win the competition." The referee announced.

Archimedes smiled as he had fun and soon went to put up his bow and arrow since he wasn't in the competition anymore. 

"After you." Robin Hood smiled to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff nodded to the 'stranger', and he soon aimed his arrow before shooting it. Prince John grinned eagerly while everyone else was in high suspense for the Sheriff. The Sheriff soon shot his arrow, hitting the target. Lacina snorted, waking up from her little daydream and soon quickly applauded when she heard the guards celebrating their boss.

"Dead center!" The referee announced. 

Jerry's ancestor didn't look impressed as he knew Robin Hood would win. Robin Hood soon took out another arrow to launch, and soon saw his mouse friend smiling nervously to him as he sat on it. Thomas soon ran into Robin Hood which sent the arrow flying in the air with Jerry's ancestor flying with it. Lacina soon smirked at that. Jerry's ancestor soon climbed out to the end of the arrow and soon tried to turn it around to get back on the ground. The Sheriff and Lacina soon laughed together from victory so far.

"A miss. The sheriff wins." The referee announced.

However, the arrow was soon being turned around to come back down to the ground with Jerry's ancestor trying to move it.

"Wait a minute." The referee then said.

The arrow soon shot over Thomas's head, hitting the referee's wig, slipping it off his head, and it soon spun around a street sigh, splitting through the Sheriff's arrow, splitting into another target, and then another, and then hitting the third target right on the bull's-eye. And where Jerry's ancestor soon looked dizzy from all that spinning around.

"Ooh, poor Jerry." Archimedes frowned for the poor mouse.

The crowd soon cheered out of excitement for Robin Hood.

"We have a winner." The referee told the crowd, holding up the man's arm. 

'No big surprise though.' Archimedes thought to himself.

"Huzzah." Droopy cheered with the other Merry Men.

"I've come to claim my prize," Robin Hood grinned as he approached the stage. "Especially the kiss."

The crowd laughed a bit to that.

"The only prize you'll be getting is the sharp edge of the executioner's ax..." The Sheriff glared, removing the disguise on the man to reveal him to the crowd. "Robin Hood." 

"Oh, no..." Maid Marian gasped as her true love's disguise was unveiled.

"We got 'em this time." Lacina grinned to herself.

Robin Hood soon took out his sword and fought up against the Sheriff, shoving him against his guards.

"I was always hiding under my covers around this part." Robyn said to Tom, Jerry, and Patch.

"We should get out here." Patch told her.

"All right, come on then." Robyn said as she left with her animal friends.

"This way, men!" Robin Hood told his Merry Men as he went off to escape.

Archimedes soon went to go with them. The animals looked a bit suspenseful as Robin Hood and his Merry Men soon came to escape, but were now surrounded by guards.

"Oh... Never mind..." Robin Hood then said in dismay.

This did not look good for them; thankfully Archimedes was stronger than an ordinary boy.

"Guys, stand back, I'll handle this." Archimedes smirked with confidence.

"After you, my dear boy." Robin Hood said, trusting the boy's incredible strength.

Archimedes nodded as he soon ran over, hopping the fence and smirked at the guards. "You all wanna face me?!"

The guards soon crowded him, but he began to attack them with his own strength like he wasn't even human.

"It's time we send in the dog." The Sheriff told Lacina.

Lacina nodded before she soon whistled.

"Haha! You can't get me!" Archimedes laughed at the Sheriff's guards.

"Maybe they can't, but what about me?" Patch's ancestor growled.

"Hm?" Archimedes turned over to see the aggressive looking Dalmatian.

Patch's ancestor snarled, stalking towards Archimedes before lunging out to attack him, and where he was successful in attacking Archimedes. Robin Hood looked nervous, as did the Merry Men.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Archimedes cried out.

"SUFFER!" Lacina laughed at him.

The guards soon got up with groans before capturing Robin Hood and the Merry Men.

"Gee, guys, I'm sorry." Archimedes frowned to his surrogate family.

They were soon being taken away to the dungeon where they would then be executed the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Archimedes sighed, feeling bad that he let this happen to his family.

"Well, now, men, it's, um... It's not as bad as it looks." Robin Hood smiled bashfully to help cheer up Archimedes and his Merry Men.

"It looks like we're all imprisoned." Little John glared.

"Being taken to the dungeon." Friar Tuck added.

"To be executed on the morrow." Archimedes concluded with a sigh.

"Well... When you say it like that, I guess it is as bad as it looks." Robin Hood then replied.

Jerry's ancestor Robyn Tom and Jerry were soon seen in a tree.

"There they go." Robyn realized.

"You climb a lot, huh?" Tom shivered from being high up.

"When I can, yes." Robyn nodded. 

"So, how do we get them free?" Jerry asked.

The group soon began to pause to think this over. Jerry's ancestor soon took out a rope to tie himself with to use as a vine and soon swung out to the carriage that held his honorary family inside. 

"What's he up to?" Tom asked.

Archimedes soon looked over with Robin Hood as they saw someone coming.

"Well, look. It's Jerry Mouse. Here he comes!" Robin Hood then smiled.

The mouse soon swung by, but soon missed them.

"And... There he goes..." Archimedes then said in dismay.

Jerry's ancestor kept swinging until he soon ended up in a tree and rolled down the trunk on the inside, bowling over a pile of acorns and landed on top of them. 

"Well, that didn't work." Patch sighed.

"Nice going, pal." Tom said to Jerry.

"Hey, I didn't do that!" Jerry glared at the cat.

"Okay, we'll need to try another way to get them free." Patch said.

"If only we could get over there and unlock the door for Robin Hood and the others." Robyn said.

"What if we can get there by an arrow and some rope?" Patch suggested.

"Robyn, can you use a bow and arrow?" Tom asked.

"Um... I don't know if I can do that." Robyn said nervously.

"What about with your magic?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... Do you think so?" Robyn asked.

"I suggest you try it out." Patch advised.

"Well... Okay... I'll try." Robyn said as she began to try to use her magic to make a bow and arrow and shoot the arrow perfectly.

Luckily for her, it was successful.

"Hey, it worked!" Robyn smiled to Patch.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled back.

Jerry's ancestor soon came back into the tree.

"Climb that rope," Robyn told the mouse. "I hope that you have a way to unlock the door though."

Jerry's ancestor nodded.

"Good," Robyn smiled. "Now good luck. I know you can do it."

Jerry's ancestor soon climbed up onto the rope and began to slide down against the locked door to see Robin Hood and the Merry Men.

"Good fellow. Jerry, the lock," Robin Hood said to the mouse. "Can you open it'?"

Jerry's ancestor soon took out a paperclip and began to use it as a key against the lock, and it seemed to click.

"Yes!" Jerry cheered.

Soon, the wagon hit a rock, knocking Jerry's ancestor off-balance and he soon landed in front of the horse's path.

"No!" Tom and Jerry yelped.

Jerry's ancestor missed the first hoof, but soon got squashed flat by the other in the shape of a horseshoe which sent him flying against a stick in the ground, going around it as he had failed yet again.

"Dang it." Patch sighed.

"Now what?" Jerry sulked.

Jerry's ancestor soon showed his descendant and the others that he had a balloon.

"Better than nothing." Jerry shrugged.

"I hope you have a big plan for that other than throwing a party." Patch told the mouse.

Jerry's ancestor nodded to the first part.

"Smart mouse." Patch said.

"Thank you." Jerry smirked to that.

Jerry's ancestor soon took off on the balloon.

"Go, buddy, go!" Jerry cheered for his ancestor.

"Well, third time's the charm," Robin Hood smiled once he saw his mouse friend. "You've got it this time, Jerry."

Jerry's ancestor flew by with the balloon, then took out the paperclip and used it on the lock, trying to avoid the spikes on the wagon as he hovered with the balloon. And where he was successful in unlocking the lock only for fate to play a cruel joke.

"He did it! Yes!" Robyn beamed.

"Uh, Robyn?" Patch spoke up.

Robyn, Tom, Jerry, and Patch soon saw what had happened with Jerry's ancestor which was the balloon popping and sending the mouse to fly along with it as it deflated, smacking him into a wall, and landing on a barrel in misfortune. Unfortunately, the lock closed back up.

"How is that even possible?!" Tom complained.

"Gallant try, dear mouse. Gallant try." Robin Hood remarked positively about his mouse friend.

"Now what?" Jerry sighed.

The drawbridge soon lowered to let the wagon inside with the prisoners. Jerry's ancestor also looked stump on what to do next himself.

"I guess we could try to bust them out later when the coast is more clear?" Patch suggested.

"Like at night?" Robyn asked.

"That's the best idea I can think of right now." Patch replied.

"Nice." Tom said.

"I'm sure we can get them out," Patch smiled. "I mean, they're due to be executed by morning, so if we go in tonight, we should be fine."

"Yeah." Robyn smiled back.

Patch smiled and now, he just hoped that night would come soon.

Later on, Archimedes, Robin Hood, and the Merry Men had all been chained up and locked away that night.

Lacina soon slid over a bowl of gruel, laughing at them. "Enjoy the slop, boys. Even though you'll be dead before it's digested, right?"

"I may be an orphan and I may die tomorrow, but at least I have friends by my side," Archimedes glared. "Something YOU'LL never understand!"

Lacina glared right back at him before leaving.

"Spoiled brat..." Archimedes grumbled about Lacina.

"I can not wait for you to be the first to be executed." Lacina glared.

Archimedes glared back, then bowed his head as he felt a little miserable, even after trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Go on, have a laugh while you can," Little John mocked to Lacina as she soon walked off with her nose in the air like a snob. "You must not know who you're dealing with. Isn't that right, Robin?" he then looked back before seeing the man looking very miserable with Archimedes and forlorn. "Robin? Robin?"

'How can we get out of here?' Archimedes thought to himself.

Jerry's ancestor walked along in the dark, feeling blue that he was unable to save Robin Hood and the Merry Men.

"He's always been there to help in time of need," A woman's voice was heard behind a window. "Now who's gonna help Robin?"

A man soon embraced her as they walked off together. Jerry was seen hurrying over to his ancestor. Jerry's ancestor sulked as he overheard the villagers worrying about Robin Hood's grave fate.

"I'm afraid you'd need an army to get in there, my dear," The man told his wife. "It'll take a different sort of hero to save Robin Hood."

Jerry's ancestor soon looked determined after hearing that.

Jerry came over to his ancestor. "Listen, pal, I know times look tough, but you can't give up," he then told the other mouse. "I believe in you, because you come a very strong, determined, and brave family despite our small size!"

Jerry's ancestor nodded, agreeing with his descendant.

"Jerry's so helpful." Robyn smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Tom rolled his eyes.

Jerry's ancestor soon looked over to the castle and began to make his way down there. Robyn, Tom, Jerry, and Patch soon joined him. Thomas looked through a telescope, seeing them and soon ran off with his sword to get to work.

Robin Hood sulked as he sat by the wall in despair. "I'm sorry, Men."

"Don't despair, my son." Friar Tuck frowned.

"It's because of me that we're in here," Robin Hood replied. "And it's because of me that she's still up there instead of in my arms. Oh, my darling Marian." he then stood up, looking out the barred window up to a high tower where his beloved was in along with Morgan.

Archimedes soon found himself thinking of Morgan in the same way.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Robin." Maid Marian sighed.

Morgan began to think about Archimedes with a sigh.

"Gazing from my window, There you are, You're so very close and yet so far~," Maid Marian began to sing to herself, thinking about her beloved Robin Hood. "When I see your face, dear, Then I know this much is true, There's no other one for me, but you~"

Back in the dungeon...

Archimedes felt something in his heart before looking up out the window. Thomas chased Jerry's ancestor and the others, but they soon heard Maid Marian singing and they decided to stop and listen to the song since it sounded so romantic and Robyn even sighed dreamily from the song as she thought about falling in love with someone herself.

"No other love for me, No other one for me, No other love for me, I know deep in my heart~" Maid Marian and Morgan soon sang together.

Robin Hood and Archimedes soon found themselves also singing about the girls they liked who were high above them in the tower. Lacina was about to strike Robyn, but even she found the song romantic as did Patch's ancestor.

"It's so beautiful." Robyn smiled.

"Yeah... Beautiful..." Lacina smiled softly as they listened to the song.

The four continued to sing as their audience grew emotional and even hugged each other, but then close to the ending of the song, Robyn and the others got away from Thomas, Lacina, and Patch's ancestor.

"Hello..." Lacina grinned darkly.

Patch's ancestor soon growled as he moved in on the others, especially around his descendant.

"You think YOUR cat, dog, and mouse can scare me, girly girl?" Lacina smirked to Robyn. "I'll have your head!"

"Bye-Bye." Robyn smirked before teleporting herself, Tom, Jerry, and Patch to Maid Marian and Morgan.

"W-Wait... What...?" Lacina blinked before looking like she lost some sanity. "DID ANYBODY ELSE SEE THAT?!"

Patch's ancestor nodded, confirming he saw it.

"HOW?!" Lacina cried out.

Patch and Tom's ancestors just shrugged at her.

"Argh..." Lacina grumbled.

Jerry's ancestor soon snuck onto the window sill as Maid Marian now had a red rose. Robyn and the others soon appeared in the room.

"Yaugh!" Morgan gasped.

"Hello." Robyn said.

"Um... Hi..." Morgan blinked. "Where'd you come from?"

"Um, we kinda teleported in." Patch said.

"Teleported in...?" Morgan asked. "But magic doesn't exist."

"Uh... Robyn's powers say otherwise." Jerry replied.

"It's true, I did it." Robyn gave a friendly smile.

"You won't hurt us, will you?" Morgan asked.

"Never," Robyn smiled. "I'd never hurt anybody."

"Well... I guess you can hang out here for a while... I suppose..." Morgan replied. "Even if I don't know why you're here."

"We're going to help you, and... Uh... Are you a maid or something?" Robyn asked based on how Morgan was dressed.

"Yes," Morgan nodded. "My parents served King Richard and Prince John, but sometimes I like to hang out with Maid Marian like she's my big sister or something."

"Aw." Robyn smiled.

"Oh, Jerry, this is terrible," Maid Marian sighed to the mouse. "Perhaps I should write Robin a note."

Jerry's ancestor nodded in agreement to that.

"There must be something we can do." Maid Marian said as she put her rose in a vase.

"Like writing a letter for Robin Hood from yourself?" Morgan suggested.

"Hmm... Perhaps..." Maid Marian said. "Would you like to write Archimedes a letter?"

"...I might." Morgan soon blushed.

While the two of them began to write their letters, Lacina, Thomas, and Patch's ancestor arrived in the room. Jerry's ancestor panicked and ran from the cat.

"Oh, crud!" Robyn yelped.

Lacina soon took out a mallet to knock Robyn out with and began to chase her. "Come here, ya brat!"

Patch's ancestor started chasing after Tom and Patch.

"You can't fight me!" Patch cried out to his ancestor. 

"Oh, yes, I can, twerp!" Patch's ancestor growled.

"This is the worst!" Tom cried.

Morgan and Maid Marian continued to write despite the distractions all around them. One group rushed to the door and as the other group came towards them, and the door soon flung open, sending the others flying off from the door and straight out the window.

"The Sheriff!" Lacina gasped once she took a look to see who was at the door. "Ooh, I better not be in trouble or I'm plucking your fur off!" she then glared to Thomas and Patch's ancestor a bit snobbishly.

Thomas and Patch's ancestor simply rolled their eyes at her.

"Maid Marian... As the default winner of the archery contest, I believe I'm owed that kiss," The Sheriff smirked as he approached the redheaded woman, though he could tell that she was hiding something behind her back. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing, my lord." Maid Marian lied.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Morgan added.

The Sheriff soon reached behind Maid Marian's back to see the love letter. "A letter? To Robin Hood?" he then asked before forming an idea. "You're the SPY?"

"That's right, you blackguard." Maid Marian glared at him.

"Well, now you'll perish as a traitor. Unless... Hmm..." The Sheriff replied before smiling a bit evilly. "You know, I could spare you from that fate, if you agree to be my wife."

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth, Sheriff of Nothingham." Maid Marian glared at the sheriff.

"It's Nottingham," The Sheriff glared back before taking her letter and shredded it into pieces. "The Sheriff of Nottingham! Get it? Nottingham."

"Regardless, I would rather be finished off by the executioner's ax than become your wife." Maid Marian told him firmly.

"That, fair maid, can and will be arranged," The Sheriff soon said with a sneer as he stormed off out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "GUARDS!"

A trio of guards soon zipped over, saluting their boss.

"Let no one in or out," The Sheriff ordered before he left. "If she tries to escape, finish her."

"Are you sure?" The first guard asked her. "She's the only real girl of this whole story!"


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the others were still dangling outside.

"Sheriff! Heeelp!" Lacina cried out as she felt scared right now.

"Um, I don't think we'll be hanging for long." Robyn said as she saw what they were holding onto was going to send them flying back into the castle.

"Yaaugh!" Lacina yelped.

They crashed a few times and ended up in the kitchen and Lacina groaned in pain with Thomas. A few pots and pans soon came rolling down and crashed against Thomas's head. Jerry's ancestor was stuck from the waist-down in a spherical shaped orb and tried to get out of it, but Patch's ancestor smirked and soon pushed him inside with his paw, putting the cork on top.

"Well, that just happened." Patch groaned.

Patch's ancestor soon growled at his descendant, quite viciously.

"Whoa, easy, we won't fight." Patch said.

"Darn right," Patch's ancestor glared. "'Cuz I'm gonna tear you apart."

"Or you could turn us all in." Tom spoke up.

Patch's ancestor soon lunged out to attack Tom.

"Hey! Get off of my friend!" Patch glared at his ancestor. 

"You're friends with a CAT?" Patch's ancestor rolled his eyes. "What kinda dog are you anyway?"

"One of a kind." Patch glared.

"Pfft... Like that's gonna get you anywhere in life," Patch's ancestor smirked. "Listen, I'll tell ya what... You come with me, and we can both rip this pussycat to shreds. Whatya say?"

"Never." Patch glared.

"Then YOU will suffer with him!" Patch's ancestor soon tackled his descendant.

"Jeez, Patch comes from a pretty violent family." Tom commented to himself.

"Please just turn us over to the sheriff and Prince John, don't hurt my friends." Robyn begged Lacina and Patch's ancestor.

Lacina narrowed her eyes at her.

"Do you give up then?" Patch's ancestor smirked.

Robyn bowed her head a bit softly. "Yes... Just please... Don't hurt my friends."

"Very well then." Patch's ancestor said.

Robyn looked over as Lacina and Patch's ancestor soon settled down and came to turn the group over to the Sheriff. And where Thomas was going to do the same thing with Jerry's ancestor.

"All this talk about friendship... Who needs friends anyway?" Lacina snorted. "It's not like anyone's ever wanted to be my friend."

"Wasn't there ever one person that wanted to be your friend when you were a kid?" Robyn asked while they made their way to Prince John and the Sheriff.

"I don't believe in friendships, I just believe in work like my father raised me to believe." Lacina told her. 

"Sounds pretty boring." Tom said.

"What do you know?" Lacina rolled her eyes. "You're just a cat."

Meanwhile with Prince John...

"Sire, we need to talk." The Sheriff declared as he came into the room.

"In a moment," Prince John replied before showing a trio of cats who looked fiendish and mysterious. "My spies have just arrived from France. What news have you of my brother?" he then asked his spies.

"Oh, it's terrible news, my liege." One of the cats replied.

"Very bad, definitely very bad." The second cat added.

Thomas, Lacina, and Patch's ancestor soon rushed in with their prisoners.

"Yes, yes, not now, you two." The Sheriff said, impatiently and shoved them away.

"...But we--" Lacina piped up. 

"The king, Richard the Lionheart, returns." One of the cats informed.

"Definitely coming back." The second cat added.

"Even as we speak, he's on a ship that lands in England tomorrow morn." The first cat explained.

"Yeah, crack of dawn, definitely very early." The second cat added.

"The crusades are over?! Well, that was fast!" Prince John complained after a spit take on the second cat.

"Sire, if the king returns, we'll--I mean, you will lose all your power." The Sheriff told him.

"And more importantly, I'll have to move back into the guest castle without any of my money!" Prince John soon panicked.

"Sire, perhaps my men and I could meet the king at the shore, and make sure he never returns." The Sheriff then suggested.

The others soon glanced to each other as they were on the sidelines right now.

"Oh. Heh. I would like to see that." Prince John approved.

'Well, I don't.' Lacina and Patch's ancestor thought to themselves.

"I only have one request," The Sheriff soon said to Prince John. "When you have Robin Hood and his orphan friend executed, add Maid Marian to that list. She was our spy."

The group looked a bit horrified from that.

"Really? Any who betray the throne must be dealt with harshly," Prince John replied to the Sheriff as they began to leave the room together. "I mean, MY throne, not my brother's, who we're going to kill, right?"

"I-I can't believe they're actually going to kill King Richard, as well have Maid Marian executed." Lacina said out of shock once she and the others were alone.

Thomas began to feel the same way. However, most of the others glared at them since they were enemies in this story.

"Listen... Uh... You better get out of here..." Lacina told the others while Thomas freed Jerry's ancestor from his trap.

"Yeah, before the Sheriff and Prince John return." Patch's ancestor said.

Thomas looked to a portrait of King Richard and soon ripped off the royal crest on his uniform, shredding it before holding out his paw to Jerry's ancestor to make amends with the mouse. Jerry's ancestor flinched at first, but soon reached out and shook paws with Thomas as they became new friends. Patch's ancestor soon did the same thing with the royal crest on his uniform.

Lacina looked over while the cat and dog looked to her. "I... I couldn't rebel... What would the Sheriff say?" she then frowned a bit.

"He doesn't exactly treat you like a daughter." Patch's ancestor said.

"I'm his daughter, I'm fine." Lacina replied.

"Lacina... You're clearly mistreated... You don't need him in your life." Patch's ancestor advised.

"Does he really mistreat you?" Robyn asked Lacina with a frown.

Lacina turned her head away, crossing her arms.

"You can tell us..." Robyn told the older girl.

"Well... I DO suffer some consequences if I don't live up to the Sheriff's expectations." Lacina soon confessed.

"What kind of consequences?" Jerry asked.

"...I'm not sure I even wanna talk about it." Lacina pouted, though she rubbed her face a little.

Robyn looked to that, having a bit of an idea. "Does he... Hit you...?"

Lacina soon turned away, but that seemed to be true.

"Your mother would want you to follow your heart." Patch's ancestor told Lacina.

Lacina cupped her face and she seemed to be emotional about the mention of her mother and how she was treated by the Sheriff who she was raised to believe was her father.

"Are you in or out?" Patch's ancestor asked.

Lacina soon took out the royal crest from her clothes and soon ripped it up as she came to join the others with Thomas and Patch's ancestor. They all soon saluted to the portrait of King Richard.

"Let's go." Lacina told the others.

Jerry's ancestor soon gestured to them.

"We gotta give the others who didn't get locked up a signal?" Jerry asked his ancestor.

Jerry's ancestor nodded as that's what he meant.

"Alright." Jerry said.

Jerry's ancestor soon came to a window and flashed a signal to the others on the outside.

"Why, that's the signal from Jerry!" Spike remarked as he was with Droopy and his son, Tyke.

"It's go time, boys." Droopy told them.

And so, they made way to the castle with Tyke following behind his father. 

"Now, son of mine, things might get scary in there; you just stick close to your old pop and if you need protection, use this." Spike told his son before show a puppy-sized sword.

Tyke beamed and soon took out a very large looking sword.

Spike's jaw dropped to the ground until he closed it back up with a sheepish smile. "That works too."

Droopy was soon in front of the drawbridge, and said, "Open Sesame."

The drawbridge soon dropped down on top of him. Prince John, the Sheriff, and the other men of the castle soon rode off on their horses over the drawbridge once it was lowered.

"Ride hard, men!" The Sheriff commanded. "We must get there before the king's ship makes land!"

"Won't my brother be surprised when he doesn't make it back to England alive after all?" Prince John laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on his cold, lifeless face!"

"Close Sesame." Droopy muffled from under the drawbridge.

Eventually, Droopy recovered and they began to go inside the castle. Spike and Tyke then joined him inside.

"The castle sure seems empty." Droopy commented.

"Yeah. Where were the sheriff and Prince John riding off to so fast?" Spike replied, deep in thought before splitting up with his son while Droopy went another way. "Something's going on. We'll find out."

Droopey soon saw guards in front of Maid Marian's and Morgan's room. The groups split up all throughout the castle since Prince John and the Sheriff were gone.

Droopy soon walked up to the guards with a small smile. "I'm here to minister to Maid Marian and young little Morgan," he then informed politely. "I'm a friar, you know."

The guards soon laughed at him before they soon tied him up and threw him as he bounced around the corridors, then ended up in a suit of armor before coming out and popping himself back to normal and only seemed barely hurt.

"Ouch." Droopy frowned.

Meanwhile with Maid Marian and Morgan...

Morgan looked severally depressed while Maid Marian looked desperate against the door. 

"I have to get out of here," Maid Marian sulked. "I have to help save Robin. But how?"

Morgan soon looked around, then saw Thomas's lute and held it out to her with a very small smile out of hope.

"Oh, this could work." Maid Marian then said, taking it with her own hopeful smile. 

"And I think I know how to get those guards to fight each other." Morgan smirked.

The two girls nodded to each other before they soon came out the door together. Maid Marian soon began to sing a song which made the wolf guards beam and they rushed right inside to be closer to her. And where her song included if it were just her and one of the guards alone. Morgan snuck out by Maid Marian's side with a small smile to look cute and innocent while Maid Marian seemed to woo the guards with her beautiful voice and appearance.

The guards began to fight over for Maid Marian's attention as she acted as though she were flirting with them. And where two of the guards began to try to blow the other up with a bomb but they kept trying to get the other to accept the bomb. Maid Marian continued to sing until the two blew up and the tied up guard soon sang along with her. As they finished the song, Morgan soon whacked away the guard with Thomas's lute.

"Excuse me?" Droopy called to the girls from the window. "I've come to rescue you."

"Oh, thank you, but we've seemed to have saved ourselves." Maid Marian said as she and Morgan showed the unconscious guards.

Thomas, Patch's ancestor, and Lacina soon snuck downstairs into the cold, dark dungeon with the others following after them.

"They should be through one of these doors." Lacina told the others as they were slowly becoming friends now.

Patch began to sniff around before pointing to the dungeon door down the hall.

"Looks like your dog found 'em." Lacina then said.

Thomas soon tried to open the door, but it was stuck, so he couldn't.

"Uh, I think it's locked, genius." Lacina rolled her eyes.

"So then, where's the key?" Robyn asked.

"There should be a guard by the door with it." Lacina said.

"And I think I found both." Patch said as he soon looked behind the wall to see a guard who was asleep at his post and the key was in his pocket.

"Oh, this should be easy." Robyn whispered.

Thomas gave the others a signal as he soon snuck over to go and get the key for them. He reached for the key quietly, though struggled a bit as the guard was still holding onto it, then took the feather from his hat and used it to tickle the guard's nose. The guard wriggled a bit before hitting Thomas on the head with his mace from that. Jerry's ancestor face-pawed and shook his head from that.

"Okay, maybe not so easy." Robyn whispered.

The guard soon yawned and stretched. Lacina soon grabbed Thomas and pulled him out of the way as the mace soon fell, luckily missing him from that and hit the floor and she winced a bit from the crashing sound, but the guard was still asleep.

"Now what?" Tom frowned.

"Hmm... Live bait." Jerry suggested.

"Good idea--Hey!" Tom glared quietly.

"Come on, Tom..." Jerry said.

"Why does this feel familiar?" Patch soon asked himself from Tom and Jerry's reactions.

"What do you want me to do; dress in a drag and do the hula?" Tom whispered to Jerry.

"Very funny," Jerry rolled his eyes before coming beside his ancestor to show a point he was trying to make. "I was thinking maybe one of us could slide in and sneak down, carrying the key from a rope, and come back up with it after getting it off of the hook."

"Oh... I guess that works too." Tom then said bashfully.

Jerry's ancestor soon nodded in agreement with Jerry.

"Nice going, Jerry." Robyn smiled.

"Well, I AM a genius." Jerry smirked.

"Oh, brother." Tom rolled his eyes. 

Thomas soon held out the mace while Jerry's ancestor would go through with the plan with a string to get the key from the sleeping guard. Tom began to bite on his claws nervously. Jerry's ancestor soon grabbed the key and slid it over the loop. Patch sighed in relief from that before smiling to the mouse. Jerry's ancestor soon grabbed the key and threw it around for someone to catch and Thomas caught it in his mouth.

"Whew." Robyn sighed out of relief.

Thomas pulled Jerry's ancestor to safety, accidentally dropping the spiked part on the mace on his tail, making him yell out, but only briefly as the key was soon swallowed by him. Jerry's ancestor glared at Thomas for swallowing the key, though the cat just shrugged innocently.

"Now what do we do?" Robyn asked.

"Patch, do you think you get use your magic to get the key out?" Jerry asked.

"I suppose I could try." Patch said, coming up to Thomas who looked nervous about swallowing the key.

Patch soon tried to get key out with his magic. Thomas looked a bit uncomfortable from that, but the key was soon out and he shuddered.

"Sorry about that, buddy." Patch said once the key was out.

"Well, at least neither of us had to go inside to get the key out." Jerry said to his ancestor.

Jerry's ancestor agreed to that.

"Now, let's go save Robin Hood and the others." Robyn smiled bravely.

They soon rushed to the cell door.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the door opened up, brightening up the prisoners instantly once they saw who was there.

"Ah! Right on schedule." Robin smiled to them.

Lacina soon unlocked Robin Hood Archimedes and the Merry Men's shackles to set them free.

"You're helping me?" Archimedes asked.

"Eh, what the heck?" Lacina shrugged.

"Thanks, I think." Archimedes said.

They soon left the dungeon and came back to an upper floor in the castle. As they did that, Droopy soon came out with Morgan and Maid Marian.

"Marian!" Robin beamed.

"Robin!" Maid Marian smiled.

The two soon ran up together and embraced each other once they were happily reunited with each other. Archimedes and Morgan soon reunited next.

"Oh, Morgan, it's nice to see you." Archimedes beamed.

"I'm happy to see you too," Morgan smiled. "You're my Prince Charming after all."

"Aw!" Robyn smiled at the reunion.

"Oh, I was so worried." Maid Marian gushed to Robin.

"You know, I haven't had my kiss yet." Robin gave a small smirk.

Maid Marian was about to kiss Robin Hood. Tyke was soon heard barking and coming inside with his father, Spike.

"D'oh..." Archimedes and Morgan pouted as Robin and Maid Marian's moment was ruined a bit.

"Eh, we can't find nobody, but we found this stuff in the prince's room." Spike announced as he brought out some papers.

"Uh, some of those are not what you want to see, trust me." Lacina said.

They soon took a look and saw disturbing pictures of Prince John.

"Yeah. Like that." Lacina put her palm to her face in disgust, feeling mortified.

"Don't look, son," Spike said to his puppy. "I'll explain it when you're older."

"Yeah, like when you're a teenager or adult." Patch's ancestor said.

Tyke felt confused of why he was left out like that.

"Wait. This is it," Robin said as he took a hold of the next paper which seemed important. "Plans for the ambush of King Richard as he comes ashore from France at dawn."

"We have to save him." Friar Tuck said.

"But how will we get there in time?" Little John asked in suspense.

"The log boat." Archimedes replied.

"To the log boat!" Robyn proclaimed.

Archimedes and Jerry's ancestor then took them to the log boats and they soon rushed off as they didn't have any time to waste. It was a bit of chaotic ride on the way down and out.

However, meanwhile, King Richard was on his way back home after a long journey. And where Prince John, the Sheriff, and his men were there, waiting to kill him. 

"It won't be long now, men." The Sheriff told his men.

The men got into position, holding the arrows steady and ready to launch when they would be signaled.

"On my command..." The Sheriff grinned as he watched King Richard coming to land. 

"Can't this boat go any faster?!" Lacina cried out as she rode on the log boat with the others coming to save King Richard.

"How?!" Patch's ancestor cried back.

They soon made it out and the log boat began to fly in the air.

"Okay, Robin, it's almost time!" Archimedes smiled.

"Wahoo!" Robyn cheered.

Robin soon got himself ready while Thomas and Lacina both looked quite scared and nervous. Archimedes looked ready to jump, and where Tom looked scared and nervous.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked Archimedes.

"Whenever you are." Archimedes smiled bravely.

'He is so Atticus's ancestor.' Patch thought to himself.

The log boat soon landed in the water as Archimedes, Robin, Thomas, and Tom jumped together with what was like an old-fashioned hang-glider.

"Oh, no! Tom!" Robyn panicked for her pet cat.

"I'm fine!" Tom told her.

"Be careful!" Robyn told him.

"Ooh, easy for you to say." Tom sighed to himself as he tried to stay brave since Patch gave him a helping hand with that.

'They'll never make it, unless they shoot one of their mouse friends to get to King Richard before the Sheriff's men can kill him.' Patch's ancestor thought to himself.

"We're too late!" Robin frowned.

"There must be something we can do." Archimedes replied.

Jerry and Jerry's ancestor soon whispered something to Archimedes and Robin.

"Hm?" Archimedes looked over to the mice curiously.

"It's worth a try." Robin then said.

The boy and the man soon grabbed a couple of arrows with the mice on.

"Hold on tight, fellas." Archimedes told the mice, getting ready to shoot once he set up his bow and arrow.

"You got it, Archimedes." Jerry said.

The two soon got their arrows ready in the bow with the mice aligned. Jerry's ancestor soon gave the signal and the arrows went flying through the air once the signal was given.

"FIRE!" The Sheriff commanded his men to attack King Richard.

"Head's up, Your Majesty!" Jerry called out.

King Richard glanced over and soon got tackled down by the two mice which made the arrows miss him since he was ducked down. The others on the sail then flew over and grabbed a hold of King Richard.

"NO!" The Sheriff cried out.

Will, Friar Tuck, and Little John soon smirked as they hid beneath the rocks at his misfortune.

"Whew, right on time." Jerry sighed.

"Way to go, mouse friends!" Archimedes smiled.

"What in the name of Heaven is going on here?" King Richard demanded.

"We're saving your life, Sire." Robin replied.

"It's a rescue." Archimedes added.

They soon saw that they were now sailing right into a ship.

"Brace yourselves!" Robin called out.

They soon hit the mast, sending Robin and Archimedes on the floor with King Richard while Tom and his ancestor hit the mast together.

"Archimedes, you okay, lad?" Robin called out.

"I'll be fine!" Archimedes called back with a smile.

"Whew! They're alright." Robyn smiled to Lacina.

"Yeah... They are..." Lacina said softly. "Phew..."

"You care about them?" Robyn asked.

"No?" Lacina rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm." Patch smirked.

"Hey!" Lacina glared at him.

"What?" Patch kept his smirk.

"He's right you." Patch's ancestor also smirked at Lacina.

Lacina blew raspberries at them. "Raspberries for all of you!"

The Sheriff's men soon came out only for Friar Tuck, Will, and Little John to begin beating down on them.

"Where's Prince John and the Sheriff?" Patch asked.

"Not having a pleasant experience I'd guess." Patch's ancestor said to his descendant.

"By the way, what IS your name anyway?" Patch asked him. "Like, what do people call you?"

"Uh... 'Hey, you!' 'Get out of here, Dog'!" Patch's ancestor replied as he didn't seem to have name of his own.

"So, you've never been given an actual name?" Patch asked.

Patch's ancestor shook his head.

"That must stink..." Patch frowned. "Hmm... You should have a name."

"You men, come with me," The Sheriff glared as he commanded his men before making his escape as the Merry Men began to fight back. "The rest, stop them." He soon forcefully grabbed Lacina, not happy with her as she was with the Merry Men.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Okay! Okay!" Lacina yelped from that, feeling a bit scared. 

"What are you doing with those Merry Men?!" The Sheriff glared to her.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... Erm... I don't know!" Lacina cried, feeling scared.

"You're coming with me so we can kill Robin Hood and the king and that boy; just like what I did to his parents." The Sheriff glared as he dragged Lacina to a boat.

Lacina felt overwhelmed, not sure what to do or say. The boat soon paddled off so that the Sheriff could finish his job at long last.

"So, wait, you're the reason Archimedes is an orphan?" Lacina asked her father.

"Oh, what of it?" The Sheriff glared to her. 

"That's terrible!" Lacina said to him. "I can't believe you would do something so low and vile!"

"His father was going to be the Sheriff if I hadn't killed him!" The Sheriff glared at her as he and Prince John rowed the boat to the ship, unknown of their stowaway which was Patch's ancestor.

Lacina's face paled a bit as even she had to admit that killing a child was a bit harsh, especially with the excuse and that her father had murdered the child's parents beforehand. 

"Attack the king!" The Sheriff called out to his men.

The men soon ran out to attack both Robin Hood and King Richard.

"I hope you're an adequate swordsman, my boy." King Richard said to the hero of Sherwood Forest.

"Oh, I dabble." Robin smirked to him.

"It's time I finish off that boy once and for all." The Sheriff glared as he brought out his sword.

Archimedes soon jumped out to help Robin and King Richard.

"Young man, this is not a game." King Richard told him.

"He's stronger, braver, and tougher than he looks." Robin told the king.

"It's true, Your Majesty." Archimedes smiled at the king.

"Just be careful." King Richard told him.

"Don't worry," Archimedes smiled. "I know I can do it."

"So you think, BOY!" The Sheriff snapped, right behind Archimedes, about to slash him with his sword from where he stood.

Patch's ancestor was soon seen lunging out as he bit down on the Sheriff's right leg.

"Yooow!" The Sheriff yelped out, dropping his sword from that.

"Good dog!" Archimedes laughed to the dog, catching the sword with a smirk.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him kill you like how he killed your father." Patch's ancestor told him as he let go of the Sheriff's leg.

"HE WHAT?!" Archimedes gasped.

"He had it coming." The Sheriff grunted and growled.

Unfortunately for the Sheriff, King Richard had heard that as he knew someone that was supposed to be the Sheriff, but before he could become the Sheriff was killed.

"I thought my dad died from a broken heart or something." Archimedes frowned.

"Then you're a bigger fool than HE WAS!" The Sheriff glared as he charged towards Archimedes.

Archimedes glared back at the Sheriff as he charged at him. The two grabbed onto each other's hands, glaring to each other as they tried to shove the other down. Archimedes grunted and groaned, glaring at the man with his blood boiling as he felt beyond angry that this man was responsible for him being an orphan. 

"I shall get rid of you next!" The Sheriff threatened Archimedes.

"You'll never get that chance." Archimedes glared.

The Sheriff glared as he kept trying to hold down Archimedes.

"No! You won't get me!" Archimedes glared back and soon pushed the man back, panting a bit, not that it was much of a workout for him before smirking.

"A bit of a mistake." The Sheriff then smirked to that, taking his sword back and cut some ropes, trapping the boy, Robin, and King Richard into a net together.

"Archimedes!" Lacina gasped.

"It seems this is where your journey ends, Robin Hood and Little Orphan Archimedes." The Sheriff grinned evilly.

"And where I become king upon my poor brother's sudden and quite unexpected demise!" Prince John added, holding his sword against his older brother's throat.

"Not while we're around." Patch's ancestor growled at the evil prince and evil sheriff.

"You may strike us down, but other heroes will rise up!" Robin told the Sheriff.

Robyn gasped, feeling worried for King Richard, Robin Hood, and Archimedes. 

"Lacina, control this mutt!" The Sheriff soon glared once he saw Patch's ancestor.

"No." Lacina replied.

"What?" The Sheriff glared at her.

"I said no!" Lacina replied. "I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around all the time!"

"You are my daughter and you will obey me!" The Sheriff glared at her.

"And I said no!" Lacina cried out.

Patch's ancestor growled darker and louder towards the man as even he wasn't going to listen anymore.

"You are going to be punished then." The Sheriff glared at Lacina.

"I was afraid he'd say that." Lacina frowned.

"Lacina, listen to me, you're smarter than this," Archimedes told her. "Even if you always make fun of me."

"Don't listen to him!" The Sheriff glared at Lacina.

"You killed his father just so you could earn your status... Isn't that taking it a bit too far?" Lacina asked him.

"I did what I had to do." The Sheriff glared.

"That's just heartless!" Lacina cried out to him.

"We all do what we have to do sometimes," The Sheriff told her. "He deserved it anyway, now do as I say or you'll be next!"

"Then so be it." Lacina glared at him.

"You are as much of a fool as these three are." The Sheriff glared back.

"Guys, I think you should go get those creeps." Patch told the ancestors of his best cat and mouse friends.

Thomas and Jerry's ancestor nodded. Patch gave them a thumb's up, and the cat and mouse soon swung out on some rope with their own swords, lunging out to the Sheriff and Prince John, sending them flying off away from Robin Hood, King Richard, and Archimedes.

"Way to go, guys!" Archimedes smiled to that.

"Your days of tyranny are finished." Robin then smirked to the Sheriff and Prince John.

"Say, isn't that your cat?" Prince John asked The Sheriff, referring to Thomas.

Once the cat and mouse landed, they soon smirked and gestured for a challenge, both looking brave and strong together.

"Not anymore." The Sheriff glared as he and Prince John soon lunged out only for Jerry's ancestor to jump onto his head.

Prince John was then about to slit the Sheriff, but luckily stopped himself.

"Look out!" Lacina told the cat and mouse.

"Don't worry, they've got this." Patch told Lacina.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors soon poked the bad men with their swords, making them both jump out slightly. The Sheriff glared as he soon began to attack Thomas while Jerry's ancestor glared bravely while sword-fighting against Prince John.

"Come on, ya scaredy cat!" Lacina called out to Thomas. "Give him heck for all the pain he's given us!"

Thomas nodded to Lacina as he would try to do just that.

"Stay still, you ungrateful cat!" The Sheriff glared, trying to slash at the cat, but soon got his sword stuck in the mast.

Thomas used this to his advantage and smirked, bouncing on the sword a bit while trying to hit the Sheriff, but soon flew up and hit his head, dropping his sword.

"Oh, no!" Robyn yelped.

Luckily, Thomas caught the sword, and flew by on the ropes, slicing the Sheriff's sword, though he was in a daze from hitting his head.

"That's one way of doing it." Patch's ancestor said.

"At least he had something going for him for a while." Patch smiled to his ancestor.

"Yes, quite amazing." Robyn agreed.

Even if it was by accident, Thomas seemed able to take down the Sheriff's men with their swords as he flew by them.

"He sure is." Jerry said.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Robin Hoo---WHOOOOOAAAA!!!" The Sheriff smirked until he soon got knocked out of the way by Thomas.

"Ha!" Patch smirked.

Prince John continued to fight Jerry's ancestor who fought very well in spite of his small size.

"Take that, mouseketeer!" Prince John laughed as he sent the mouse away, at least for now, and he soon rushed over to his brother with an evil smirk. "Where were we, brother?" But before he could strike King Richard down, Jerry's ancestor came back.

The two soon sword-fought together, Jerry's ancestor luring Prince John away from his brother.

"Is that cat and that mouse and children and dogs with you?" King Richard asked Robin Hood.

"Yes, actually." Robin smiled as he soon reached out for something while they were tied up.

Archimedes seemed to know what Robin Hood was trying to get out as began to help.

"I'm very glad they are." King Richard then said.

"Me too, Sire." Robin agreed as he reached for his knife with Archimedes's help.

"Should we help them?" Robyn asked Lacina and Patch's ancestor, referring to King Richard, Robin Hood, and Archimedes.

"Wait a bit, but I think they got this." Lacina replied.

"I agree." Patch's ancestor nodded.

Robyn bit her lip as she just felt very scared of what might happen.

"You'll never beat me, you useless rodent!" Prince John laughed as he clashed swords with Jerry's ancestor before he then ran off.

Jerry's ancestor soon ran off and appeared before him as he came to to the three trapped ones and soon poked the greedy prince in his foot with his tiny sword.

"Ow!" Prince John cried out and Jerry's ancestor soon jumped out at him, pulling on his mustache, cutting it with his sword, then crawled on the prince's back to tickle him as he then rolled his feet over the mast, moving Robin Hood, King Richard, and Archimedes around.

"He is one clever mouse." Lacina said.

"I see where another mouse gets it." Robyn said with a small smile about her Jerry.

Jerry smiled bashfully at that.

Thomas continued to dazily swung about while the Sheriff began to look more and more annoyed. Eventually, the cat was tied up to the other mast from swinging around so much.

"Uh-oh." Lacina gulped.

"You're next after him." The Sheriff glared to Lacina. 

Jerry's ancestor continued to tickle Prince John until Robin Hood, Archimedes and King Richard were soon freed. And this was bad news for Prince John. Jerry's ancestor soon hopped off of Prince John as he fell on his knees in front of his brother.

"No! Stop!" Prince John kept laughing until he soon stopped and looked up to see King Richard. "Oh, we don't have to bring Mother into this, do we?" 

Archimedes and Robin soon went to handle the Sheriff.

"You're out-manned, cat." The Sheriff smirked to Thomas fiendishly.

"We'll take it from here!" Archimedes and Robin called out as they swung by on some ropes to stop the Sheriff. 

"They sure do work great as a team." Robyn said.

Patch, Tom, and Jerry had to agree. 

"I will avenge the father I never knew!" Archimedes glared to the Sheriff.

Robin and the Sheriff clashed swords, and the Sheriff then tried to sneak out the extra sword, but Robin dodged it before swinging from the rope, and Archimedes then took that time to free Thomas from being tied to the mast. And where Thomas soon gave a thumb's up, thanking him for freeing him.

"No problem, buddy." Archimedes smiled to the cat since they were friends now.

The Sheriff and Robin continued to fight as everyone looked on edge of who would win, even though Robyn already knew what would happen, she was still in suspense, probably because she was seeing this up close.

After Archimedes had cut the rope, it sent down a net as Prince John backed away from his brother. "I suppose you're wondering about this, uh, assassination thing. Well, it's a funny story." He then said nervously to him, unaware that he backed into the net.

'Wow, Prince John sure is nervous.' Tom thought to himself.

"Busted." Jerry smirked to himself about Prince John.

The Sheriff continued to chase Robin Hood all around the ship.

"Come back here!" The Sheriff growled as they climbed up the ropes together next.

"Why is he letting the Sheriff chase him?" Lacina asked the others.

"He has a plan, I know it." Archimedes smiled.

"Either that or he's stupid." Lacina mumbled.

The Sheriff continued to chase after Robin, not letting anything stop him.

"Ready to cut your losses, Sheriff of Nothingham?" Robin smirked to his enemy.

The Sheriff glared, slashing out his sword, narrowly missing Robin, but cut the ropes which made him begin to fall off as he cut the ropes that kept him up. "Huh? Mah! Aah! Oh! NO, no!"

"Looks like he did have a plan." Patch's ancestor smirked.

"Hm... He always do this?" Lacina asked.

"I'm sure Robin was born to be a man with a plan," Archimedes smiled to her. "You know, you and I COULD be friends... If you wanna be friends... I mean, I always thought that you could use one."

"I guess...?" Lacina said as she glanced away from him at first.

Archimedes gave a hopeful smile that she would give in and become friends as he could always tell that she needed one deep down, even if she never wanted to admit it. Jerry's ancestor soon cut the rope which made the Sheriff fall and an anchor fall into the water, and soon, both he and Prince John were now both trapped in the net.

"This is all your fault, Sheriff of Nothingham!" Prince John blamed the Sheriff.

The Sheriff glared and shoved Prince John from that before muttering to the man. "Idiot."

Tom and Jerry's ancestors smiled as they stood over the bad guys as they worked together to stop them.

"Bravo, boys!" Robin Hood chuckled to Jerry's ancestor and Archimedes.

Robyn smiled in relief that everyone was okay, except for the bad guys of course.


	8. Chapter 8

They were soon back at the castle. King Richard was back at his throne which was a happy sight. Nearly everyone else from the story was also in the castle as they joined in the throne room.

"You there, cat, mouse, young boy, take a knee." King Richard told the trio.

Archimedes, Thomas, and Jerry's ancestor looked to each other and soon knelt before the king.

"For heroic service in the name of justice, truth, honor and bravery, I dub thee Sir Thomas Cat, Sir Jerald Mouse, and Sir Archimedes," King Richard proclaimed, gently tapping them with his sword. "Rise."

Thomas, Jerry's ancestor, and Archimedes soon stood up. Robin looked so proud of them, especially with Archimedes as he was like a father to the boy. The trio looked back to the crowd who then clapped for them. Morgan soon ran up to Archimedes who soon saw her coming and soon picked her up and spun her around before they soon shared a kiss with each other.

"Aw!" Robyn smiled.

"So cheer our heroes, Who joins legends of old, Raise a cup to Archimedes and Jerry the Mouse, who're brave and bold~" Robin Hood soon sang as he held Maid Marian in his arm.

"That is why we sing of little Archimedes and Jerry Mouse Jerry saved our king, And beat that wretched louse~" The Merry Men then joined in.

Lacina took off Thomas's old hat and Patch's ancestor soon gave him a new hat to make him part of the Merry Men. And where Thomas didn't mind the new hat.

Archimedes soon laughed as Patch's ancestor soon licked him like a nice dog. "I'm gonna keep you as my pet," he then smiled to the dog. "How'd ya like to live with us?"

"I'd love it!" Patch's ancestor smiled back.

Patch smiled as he was happy for his ancestor.

"Hmm... What to call you?" Archimedes wondered.

Morgan smiled to Archimedes as this looked nice for the boy.

"I believe I owe you something." Maid Marian smiled to Robin Hood.

"Ah, yes," Robin Hood smiled back. "Yes, you do."

The couple soon shared a kiss with each other.

"I just love a happy ending," Droopy smiled. "Don't you?"

Robyn and the others soon began to vanish.

"Whoa! Hey, what's happening?" Tom asked.

"The story's over," Robyn replied. "It must be time to go back home."

"Yep." Patch nodded.

They soon waved goodbye while they could and soon faded away into nothingness.

We are soon shown back to the Starling living room as Patch, Robyn, Tom, and Jerry came flying out of the book they were in for this adventure, and ended up on the couch together.

"Well, that just happened." Robyn said.

"That's the thing about adventures," Patch replied. "They just seem to happen in the craziest places and times."

"Yep, but I'm curious about those ancestors." Tom said.

"Your own?" Patch glanced at him curiously.

"Well, yes, but also yours and Atticus's and Mo's and Cherry's." Tom said.

Patch paused a bit. "Now that you mention it, that was a bit of something..." he then said.

"Who would've thought? But it sure was interesting." Robyn replied.

"Could there be anything more interesting?" Jerry asked. "Also I'm thinking that might have actually been just a connection to an alternate world."

The others pondered on that.

"Maybe I could ask Atticus about it..." Patch said before walking by the window, then yelped as he saw someone there he didn't expect.

"It's Spike! Run!" Tom yelped at first.

"No, no, it's not Spike," Jerry told the cat. "It's his puppy, Tyke."

They soon opened the door to go and talk to the puppy.

"Uh, hey, Tyke, what's up?" Patch asked.

"Is it true you know the Pound Puppies?" Tyke asked.

"Shh!" Patch shushed him to keep his voice down and brought him into the Starling living room. "Yes. Why?" he then asked the younger bulldog puppy.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I love being with my dad and our owner, but they're both kinda old and I kinda wanna play with someone else," Tyke replied. "Like, I dunno... I think I want my own kid."

Patch smiled as he had feeling he knew the perfect owner for Tyke.

"Patch, do you have to go now?" Robyn asked.

"I better go check on something real quick, I'll come back though if I can." Patch replied as he went outside with Tyke.

"Okay, bye." Robyn smiled and waved to the Dalmatian as he left her home.

Tom and Jerry also waved to him on his way out.

Patch peeked his head in through the doggy door of his new home. "Hello? Atticus?" he then called out.

"Atticus just left, Patch," Emily told him. "He and Thor went to the ice cream shoppe together."

"Perfect!" Patch smiled as he went to take Tyke that way.

"Where are we headed?" Tyke asked.

"To your new owner." Patch smiled to Tyke.

Tyke looked curious as he followed after Patch.

"So, you remember that time I was with Clark and we met Nuclear Man?" Atticus asked Thor as they bonded together. "I had this weird dream that Nuclear Man came back to reform... Or something like that."

"Knowing you, it might happen in the future." Thor replied.

"Yeah, it might." Atticus said.

"Atticus... Do you think I'll ever get a familiar like you and the others?" Thor frowned. "I love animals a lot, but... I don't wanna keep one who can't keep up with my own strength."

"Don't worry, you'll get your own familiar." Atticus assured his best guy friend.

Thor beamed from that.

"Whoa, whoa, okay!" Atticus called out and soon got brought into a hug, smiling and gently patting Thor on the back.

"Sorry, couldn't help it..." Thor said bashfully once he got out of the hug.

Patch and Tyke were soon coming down the block.

"Atticus, do dogs eat ice cream?" Thor asked.

"Erm... Not all the time..." Atticus said before seeing why he would ask that question. "Oh! Hi, Patch."

"Look who I brought with me." Patch smiled as he showed Tyke.

"Hi! Um... Tyke, right?" Atticus smiled to the bulldog puppy.

"Uh-huh!" Tyke smiled back.

"Ah, well, Tyke, it's nice to meet you," Atticus replied. "I mean, we've met before, but you're always with your dad and master, so I never really got to talk to you before."

"Tyke here is wanting his own kid." Patch smiled.

"Did you try asking the Pound Puppies?" Atticus suggested.

"I think I have someone in mind over here actually." Patch replied.

Atticus and Patch soon saw Thor sharing some of his vanilla ice cream with Tyke as he knelt down to the bulldog puppy with a warm smile.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"Do you think his parents would be okay with it?" Patch asked.

"Um... I hope so..." Atticus said.

"You're one cool pup, Tyke." Thor smiled down at the puppy.

"Really? Thanks!" Tyke smiled back to him. "You're pretty cool too."

Atticus and Patch smiled to the scene, then decided to give Thor and Tyke some privacy.

"Where'd you come from?" Thor asked Tyke, walking off as the puppy seemed to follow him around like he was lost.

"Well, as long as I can remember, it's just been me and my dad," Tyke replied while following him. "We both have a master, but he's a grown-up human. We DO play, but... Not as much as I would like. I'm a puppy, so I have a lot of energy."

"I can tell." Thor smiled.

"Do you like to play outside?" Tyke asked.

"Oh, I LOVE playing outside..." Thor beamed. "Especially football!"

"Really? Me too." Tyke asked.

"Ooh..." Thor smiled as he soon bent down and picked up the bulldog puppy. "I think you and I are gonna be best friends."

Atticus and Patch both smiled to that.

Thor soon laughed as Tyke licked his face happily. "I love you too, Tyke!"

Patch soon used his magic and placed a Pound Puppy dog tag on Tyke's dog collar.

"...Did you feel that?" Tyke asked. "Something weird kinda happened."

"Maybe it was magic..." Thor narrowed his eyes, almost suspiciously.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Tyke said.

"Trust me... I know all about magic... But that's between you and me..." Thor smirked before hugging Tyke, a bit tightly. "Yay! I got my own familiar!"

Tyke laughed as he didn't even mind the hug. "That tickles!"

Atticus and Patch were happy for Thor and Tyke.

"Uh, Atticus? I'm gonna go help Tyke get settled in, okay?" Thor said.

"Sure, Thor, you guys have some fun." Atticus smiled.

"We will." Thor smiled back as he left with Tyke.

Atticus and Patch smiled to each other and soon went to go home.

"Oh! Are you done with Robyn, Tom, and Jerry?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I'll see them again next time." Patch nodded.

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

They soon went to get home themselves.

"Ah..." Atticus smiled, sitting on the couch before smirking a bit as he reached for the remote. "I guess I could watch a little TV before I get sent on another adventure."

"That sounds perfect." Patch smiled as he relaxed next to his owner.

Atticus began to look for something to watch, chilling out with Patch after an exciting adventure for the latter.

Meanwhile, at her house, Cherry was washing dishes until she heard something crash outside of her house. She soon dried her hands, turned off the sink, with a panic as she ran to the backyard to see a man in the distance who had landed in her yard. She soon checked to see who the man was. She brought out a frying pan with a glare, going further out to inspect him. The man soon turned to her, startling her a bit.

"Stand back..." Cherry glared, raising her pan. "I got a pan."

"You're not Atticus Fudo." The man said to her.

"Oh... WOW! I guess I'm not!" Cherry gasped sarcastically before glaring, thinking this man might be an enemy of her best friend. "Well, I'm not telling you where he is! He may be a pain in the brain, but he's MY pain in the brain, and you're not gonna kill him!"

"I didn't come back to kill him." The man said.

Cherry soon saw who the man was.

"Listen to me..." The man said.

"Why... You're that Nuclear Man..." Cherry soon said to him.

"I don't have time for this; I have to find Atticus so he can teach me how to be a hero." Nuclear Man said as he flew off.

"I know where he lives!" Cherry called out.

"You do?" Nuclear Man asked, coming back.

"Yeah...?" Cherry replied and soon took out her phone to call Atticus. "Uh, Atticus? I think I have an emergency...?"

"I'll be right over." Atticus sighed.

Cherry frowned as now she felt bad about making Atticus come over before looking to Nuclear Man. "He's on his way..." she told him softly.

How this will end will have to wait for the next story.

The End


End file.
